Now Or Never1
by Rayne0722
Summary: RikkkuXGippal YXT and PXB Rikku and Gippal realize that they still have feelings for each other and start a relationship...again. What will they go through to be together and is it true that love concers all? UPDATED AFTER 1 YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hi all. Anyways this is my newest story and my first Rikku/Gippal pairing so bare with me. Actually last night I just wrote this same story but umm my disc that I saved it to messed up and now I can't find it…sometimes I think god hates me, ok well on with the story right oh and please remember to review ok. I love you guys and thanks so much for reading my story.

Chapter 1

Rikku's POV

As I stood there and watched my cousin say, "I do" to the man she loved I realized that she was the happiest she had been in a very long time, and that I was the only one really still left alone. I mean looking around me I saw all the happy couples, Tidus and Yuna, Paine had Baralai, Leblanc had Nooj, Wakka had Lulu, Even Brother was dating someone the only other person that I couldn't place with a girlfriend would be Gippal but I was sure that he was off screwing some bimbo. You see I was his I guess you can say "Girlfriend" once but that was before her dumped me, and for no reason either. I really thought I loved him, and I still do love him in some way.

It was time for them to kiss so as Tidus lifted her veil and looked strait into her eyes I cried, I was so happy for them. They had gone through so much just to get to this moment; I hoped one day that I could be just as happy as they were. When they kissed, everyone applauded even me. Yuna decided she wanted to get married in front of the temple, since it was the first place she had meet Tidus and she wanted it just as the sun was going down. I had to admit that these sort of sappy endings always made me feel cheerful I couldn't help but grin.

The celebrations were carried out a usual, and as I thought Gippal would walk up to me and start making snide remarks, sometimes I really hated him and today was no exception.

"Hey Cid's girl." He said with a small wave.

I glared at him.

"I have a name." I said with no playful tone in my voice as I usually did when he came around today I was just not in the mood to deal with him.

Ok for one I was in a pink brides maid dress I never really did like the color much and number two seeing all this happy romance wedding stuff just made me remember how good he used to make me feel.

"Whoa, sorry I said hi. What's got you in such a bad mood Princess?" He asked me using a nickname he knew I hated, he always called me that because my pop was the founder of home and a lot of Al bhed called me their princess 'cause they knew it bugged me, but Gippal he was that one that started it all.

"My name is Rikku." I told him getting even more pissed off.

He seemed to back away a little after that. It wasn't like me to have such an attitude problem I was beginning to remind myself of Paine. Ok maybe not but it was close enough. He looked strait at me as if studying me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at Gippal?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what's wrong with you. I mean you're usually not this touchy." He replied.

"Well a lot has happened since the last time you saw me."

"Like what?"

"Why the heck should I tell you?" I asked and started to walk away towards the beach.

Of course, he decided he should follow me. I guess he just wanted to annoy me today or something. I just continued to walk and fast to but he caught up easily and was walking by my side in no time. I let out a frustrated whimper, I heard him laugh, and I knew if I looked, he would have one of those smirks of his plastered to his face.

"Why are you following me!" I screamed when we had made it to the beach.

"Because I want to."

I sat in the sand and removed my heals. It felt so good to put my feet in the cold sand. He took a seat next to me. And for a while it was quite then, he broke the silence.

"So…umm, Yuna got married pretty weird huh?"

"Yeah I guess so I mean she's only twenty, but they were in love like soul mates or something. I'm sure that they'll do fine."

I looked out at the ocean and watched as the last of the sun faded away. It was weird the last time I watched a sunset with Gippal was the day before he left Home and about two days before I meet Tidus, which lead to me becoming Yunie's guardian. Funny how three years later I would be watching another sunset with him again.

"So aren't you jealous?" he asked.

"Huh? No, I mean why would I be?"

I looked strait at him.

"Well didn't you meet Tidus first and your cousin just comes and takes him."

"Umm I never was jealous."

"You never wanted to go out with him?"

"No! Tidus is a very nice person yes but it would be like dating Buddy or worse my own brother! Get this strait Gippal Tidus is one of my best friends, and that is all we will ever be."

Gippal sat back as if thinking and I stood up. I could feel his eyes on me so I ran to the ocean and put my feet in. It was cold but my feet hurt from the shoes I had to wear so it kinda made them feel better. As I stood there, I thought about what Gippal had just asked me. I mean I know I wasn't jealous of Yuna and Tidus being together, but maybe I was jealous of how they can have such a relationship. I looked back at Gippal who was now lying down and looking up into the sky and thought. Could I see myself with him later? Yeah I could, but did I want to take the chance and put my heart on the line again?

Gippal's POV

As I laid in the sand looking up at the stars, I thought back to that day at Home. The day I left Rikku to join the crimson squad. Now I can't say that I actually regret what I did back then I mean come on I was 16 and wanted to prove myself to my friends and to Rikku. I do regret leaving her behind though. She actually left a few days after me to try to stop Yuna from going on her pilgrimage as well as all the other summoners. Well when I heard that she had become a guardian, it made me want to go beyond what she was doing. For some reason I felt I had to be better then her, like I ever achieved that. I don't think it's possible. I really do miss her but I don't think she would understand that and I don't think I could ever tell her. I sat up and looked over to her. She was standing with her feet in the water. I knew then that I still loved her. I stood up and walked over to her a quietly as I could and she didn't even notice me as I stood behind her.

"Boo!"

She spun around with such speed that she fell and hit the water. Her dress was soaked and kinda see through. I closed my eyes and heard her scream.

"GIPPAL!!"

I heard her stand up and knew she was fixing her dress. She pulled my jacket off me and put it around her frail body. I opened my eyes to see her shivering.

"Sorry."

"Crid ib!" she screamed and took off back towards the party.

"Hey! I said sorry." I yelled after her.

I ran to catch up with her.

"Go away Gippal or I'm gunna hurt you."

"I didn't mean for you to fall in. I just wanted to scare you."

"Your so annoying!"

"Well you are too."

She stopped and turned to face me. She looked pissed and the last time she was this mad at me was when I broke up with her. Déjà vu anyone?

"Listen Gippal I don't like you! You're the most annoying person I have ever laid eyes on."

I hated being yelled at. It sucks and I don't know why but it sucks more then being hurt by a fiend. What sucked more was Rikku was yelling at me, which always made me feel like dirt.

"Rikku. Please just stop yelling at me."

"And another thing! Wait what?"

"Stop it, I get it. I'm a vile creature that shouldn't be near you. I'm sorry I tried to be your friend."

I started to walk away when she asked me to wait. I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I know it was an accident."

"Ha made you apologize!"

"GIPPAL!"

"Just kidding Ri."

"Hey did you know you used my name a while ago?" She asked.

"Hmm did I?"

"Yep."

"Oh well I make up for that later."

"Hey!"

"Got you again."

So, I still loved her. And I had no clue how to tell her. And seeing her all wet and in my jacket made her look even more tempting.

"Ri can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"Who do you like?"

"Uhh a lot of people why?"

"Not what I meant. A boyfriend type person. Who do you like in that way?"

"Oh I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Really you were just wondering…you sure that's safe I mean that requires thinking."

"Very funny."

Rikku smiled at me, and I grinned back then pushed her softly. I guess I pushed a little too hard because she started to fall, which lead her to grab the closest thing…which was me. So I went down with her. When I regained my composure, I saw that she had hit her head on a rock and was out cold underneath me. I sighed as I sat up, I'm gunna hear about this one for a long time. Rikku always forgives but she never forgets. When I could see a little better and clearer I noticed, the back of her head was bleeding slightly. So I picked her up and cradled her like a small child in my arms. She kinda woke up but she didn't realize what was going on. If I was lucky, she wouldn't remember any of this. When I got back to Yuna and the others they were all dancing and celebrating. When Yuna and Paine saw me with Rikku out in my arms the ran to me quickly.

"Gippal what happened?" Paine asked first.

"Nothing she fell and bumped her head is all." I replied.

Yuna looked at the back of her head and saw the blood. She ran her head over it.

"This is more then just a bump she cut herself really bad." Yuna said.

"Well if you guys will just let me get her to the tent, then we can all take a better look." I said and pushed past the two girls.

The followed behind me along with Tidus, Wakka and Lulu. Yuna's friends from her pilgrimage. The ronso stayed behind, never could remember his name. Well I walked over to the old crusader's tent and laid Rikku on her stomach on the back bed. Brother and Buddy came in shortly after along with Cid and they all watched as I lifted Rikku's hair up and looked at the cut on the back of her head. It was pretty deep and it was my fault. As I ran my fingers across her cut she shivered and I realized she was still in wet cloths.

"Hey Yuna, she needs a change of cloths…she kinda went into the water too."

"Ok everyone but Lulu and Paine out we'll deal with changing her." Yuna replied and pushed everyone out of the tent.

As I sat outside and waited for them to change Rikku Brother and Buddy paid me a visit.

"You stay away from Rikku." Brother said.

I looked at him.

"You' re bad news for my sister ever since you hurt her. You keep hurting her," Brother said but I cut him off

"Well aren't we defensive?" I replied.

"I wasn't finished!"

I looked at him and glared.

"You don't go near Rikku anymore!"

Cid came towards us.

"You leave this poor boy alone…if it wasn't for him your sister could be in a world of hurt right now boy."

Brother looked at Cid and vise versa. Then Brother knowing he was defeated walked off with Buddy right behind him. Cid smiled and walked off. I always knew Cid liked me. But if he knew what I did to his pretty little princess, I'm sure he would want my head on a silver platter.

Yuna exited the tent with Paine and Lulu behind her.

"Gippal, since you were with her in the first place you get to watch her." Paine said and they all walked off without even waiting for an answer.

I entered the tent and saw Rikku lying on the bed in a white night gown. Her hair was in two braids and the back of her head had a white bandage on it. I sat in the chair by her bed. And as I sat there looking at her I remembered when I would sit in her room and watch her sleep when we were little. She always looked peaceful when she slept. I felt so bad I was the reason she was out like this anyway. She moved onto her side and her little hand fell off the side of the bed. I moved to pick it up and put it back, but when I grabbed her hand, she grabbed back.

"Rikku?" I said quietly

She opened her eyes and looked strait at me.

"Hi." She said.

She still had her hand in mine and she didn't seem to care, neither did I.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Can you keep me warm, I'm really cold." She said quietly.

"I can get you another blanket." I said.

"No…I want you." She replied.

I looked at her and I knew she must still be out of it…or she hit her head very very hard.

"Rikku…are you okay?"

"No, I'm cold." She said in a groggy voice.

I knew she must have been in a dream state. But she kept asking so I lay down next to her and she cuddled up close. She seemed to fall asleep very quickly and I didn't want to move. I had never lain in the same bed as her, oh I have thought of it plenty of times. The circumstances were always different but this, this was still nice. And I knew when morning came around and she woke up she would scream and I would get hit. Then she would avoid me forever until we accidentally run into each other. She'll awkwardly say hi then she'll act as if nothing ever happened and pretend to be my friend again. So knowing all this I laid there with Rikku in my arms at least for this one night I wouldn't worry about it. I would just bask in all the warmth her body gave me.

Rikku's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in a tent. Man I must of hit my head hard. It was also plainly obvious someone was lying in bed with me. Maybe I just got drunk and can't remember… I remember Gippal on top of me then everything went black. When I looked over to the person lying next to me it was Gippal…wait oh god please say this is a dream. What the hell happened? I had my arms around him and he held me. I have had dreams like this before, maybe that's all this was…a dream. But, I don't remember…I mean what if we…no I wouldn't be that dumb. Unless I was drunk. I shook Gippal's sleeping form next to me. There were other people sleeping in the tent I could hear their breathing. Gippal looked at me with his one eye. Even though he could use the other one, too…he chose not to. I lifted the patch and looked into both his eyes and he smiled.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"You feel down and went boom." He replied.

I really wanted to yell and scream at him, but I didn't want to wake everyone else.

"Let's talk outside. I wanna walk." I replied.

He nodded and got up after I had. Then he put his patch back down over his eye and started walking towards the entrance of the tent. I searched the bag next to my bed for my sandals and slipped them on. I had planned to stay here for a few days so I brought some extra cloths. I got up and followed Gippal out the tent and we walked for a while until we were outside the town and could talk in our regular voices.

"So explain what happened." I said as we walked under the waterfalls.

"We were at the beach."

"The last thing I remember is you on top of me. Then the world went black."

"Well we were messing around and you fell and hit your head on a rock. You pulled my down with you. Then I brought you back to the tent, Yuna redressed you and bandaged your cut. That's all."

"How did you end up sleeping in the same bed as me."

"That was all you Princess. I was sitting there making sure nothing happened to you. And you woke up told me you were cold. I offered to get you an extra blanket. You said no, 'I want you.' Pulled me in with you and went back to sleep."

I looked down at my feet. Did I really say that? How embarrassing…I fiddled with my braids still not looking at Gippal.

"Listen, you have nothing to be ashamed of you got cold and didn't want to be alone. Kind of like a little kid that's all."

"Do you really see me as a child?"

He stayed silent for a while. And I looked up at him. He looked thrown. The he opened his mouth to reply.

"No…well you are younger then me. But no I don't see you as a kid."

I loved this…putting him on the spot it was fun because I knew I made him nervous when we were alone like this. I got closer so her could hear me if I whispered.

"Then what do you see me as?" I asked.

I didn't know what I was doing. I think I was trying to see if I could seduce him, I always wanted to do this to a guy. He looked strait at me at a loss for words then he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. I knew it was coming and I could of moved to avoid it, but I didn't I just let him kiss me. When he backed away, I saw the fear in his face. Fear of rejection. And I knew I could finally do what I have always wanted to do. I could hurt him. Hurt his feelings maybe even make him cry. But I remembered when he broke up with me. He cried then. But I still told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again. If I rejected him now what would he do?

"I still see you how I did two years ago when you walked away from me."

I looked up to him he was staring me strait in the eyes now. He was pouring out his heart; this was so weird…so not knowing what to do I listened.

"I see you as the most beautiful person I have ever meet."

There it went…I could see my victory floating away as I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. When he wrapped his arms around me, I knew it was settled. He still loved me, I still loved him we had finally made up and everything was going to be good again. And when I stood on tiptoe to kiss him, I knew I sealed the deal.

A/n Ok so I know some things may be wrong like the whole reason he wears the patch tee he I think he thinks it makes him look cool and is perfectly fine. You can think whatever you want. Anyways I have only complete X-2 98 so if things are a little off I apologize to all of you. And if you think the character are ooc I'm sorry for that two, but I like this story the way it is and I ain't changing it so blah to you. Ok now for all the people who liked it Thanks! I like you! Please don't forget to review, and I won't forget to update. Ok well thanks to all the people who read my story even if you thought it sucked. Please tell me what you think in a review and I will take everything you say into consideration but if your just one of those people who flame and say you suck and don't give a good reason know now that I don't take that shit and I'll hit back and a lot harder then you, see I can be a real bitch when it comes to you meanies insulting my writing. Ok now to all the great people out their whom like my story thanks so much I love you all! And all that mean stuff I said is not for you, just ignore it. Bye and thanks again for reading my ficcy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n wow guys sorry this took so long, but you see I wrote it a while back and my computer lost it somehow so now I have to re-write it all over and it took a while cuz' I was pissed and being lazy. Anywho sorry it took so long and here is the next chappy! I love you all and thanks for reading my ficcy in the first place.

Chapter 2

Rikku's POV

I woke up in Yuna's house. I was going to be watching it while Tidus and her were honeymooning. Yuna had this crazy idea that I should move in with her and Tidus, but I turned her down. I didn't want to be in their way and plus when, well if they have kids which I'm sure they would be I would probably be babysitting a lot. So, even though I knew it would disappoint Yunie I said no. However, Yunie being Yunie she still made a nice room just for me when I came to visit. There was one for Paine too. I sat up in the exceedingly comfortable bed, which I know sounds dumb but it was. I even contemplated staying in it all day. Just sitting there, I noticed that Yunie knew me very well. The walls in my room were my favorite color baby blue, The bedspread was a nice yellow with monkeys on it, And there we posters of all my favorite bands. Bands were new to Spira, but I already had tons of favorite singers and stuff. I always liked music and once Yunie and I even sang on stage, it was so cool. That was at Lulu and Wakka's anniversary party, surprisingly I didn't completely suck. I even thought as singing as maybe a future job and I dream about it all the time. I stepped out of bed and found my slippers were by my bed ready to slip on my feet. I picked up my bag and walked over to the dresser in my room. Pulling open the drawers, I saw some cloths already in them. And on top was a note in Yunie's fancy handwriting. The note read:

Rikku,

I know you said you wouldn't be staying to live with us but these are for you. I made a lot of them myself, some were made by Lulu. Anyways I hope you like them…lots of love.

Yuna

I folded the note and tucked in my bag. Then I started looking at the cloths. I pulled out a long purple skirt first that had butterflies on it. It wasn't really my style but I still liked it a lot.

Next, I pulled out a green tank top that had a sun on it. I kept going through the cloths. A light blue sun dress, a pair of black pants, a nice red and black formal looking dress which I guessed was from Lulu it was a bit to racy for Yuna to think to make. Then the last was an outfit much like the one Yunie wore when we were all in the spear-hunting gig. I smiled. This was so cool. I put all the cloths back and put the ones from my bag in the next drawer down. I picked to wear my black mini skirt and a red tank top that I think Lulu made. It was very feminine it had red tube top and sewed on top was a lacy tank top. I myself would never buy or make something like this but surprisingly enough I actually liked it. I took a nice hot shower, got dressed, and just as I was doing my hair the doorbell rang. I just let it fall. My hair was really long now and went down to my butt. I kept telling myself that I had to get it cut but I kept getting busy. Therefore, I walked downstairs with my hair just like it was. Opening the door, I was meet by none other then Gippal. He smiled at me and I just looked at him oddly.

"Yes?" I said.

"I came to see you. Sorry." He replied and pushed past me into the house.

I shut the door behind him, and followed him into the living room. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. He seemed very interested in one of me and Yuna right after her pilgrimage. He turned to me and smiled.

"How old were you here?"

"Sixteen." I replied.

"I thought so, anyways I wanted to come say bye before I head back to Djose." He said.

"Really? Oh well bye." I replied.

"That's it." He said disappointed.

I turned and grinned to myself. This is how it was three years ago. It seemed like so long ago now.

"Well what do you expect me to say I mean you just up and leave me after what happened last night?" I said in a fake sad voice.

He laughed and walked over to me.

"You could come with me and make all the other guys jealous. Oh wait it's me they already are."

"Ha! Jealous of you? Yeah right."

I turned a faced him.

"And no I can't. I'm house sitting remember." I replied and walked past him.

I swear sometimes he acted oddly like a best friend to me, I don't think he is used to actually being in a relationship that involves more then just messing around. So I was going to mess with him for a while and pretend to be something I'm not.

"But," I paused and looked at him in my best seductive look. "I am all alone in this house…you could always stay with me."

As much some people would like to think, I am still a virgin and damn proud of it. But I doubt Gippal believed that seeing as some of the guys at Djose seemed to think I wasn't and you know guys they believe almost anything. He just looked at me as if he had won the lottery or something. I started laughing in my head. He always tried but he never got past second and even that was a mistake. I never intended it to go past first but I wasn't really paying attention my mind was on my pop and one of his new "brilliant" plans. Gippal shook his head.

"I can't." He said in a very childish voice.

"Oh well, I guess I could find something to do…all by myself."

He glared at me as if he hated me for the moment. I knew what he was thinking and I was having so much fun making him think it.

"Well at least come spend some time with me before I have to leave. Paine and Baralai are going to head out to the calm lands and asked if I wanted to go. I told them I would go ask you if you wanted to come too."

"Okay I guess."

The clam lands have gotten a lot busier in the last year. Tobli had turned it into a big amusement park. It had rides now as well as a lot more games.

"I have to finish my hair." I said.

"Just leave it the way it is and lets go." He said and walked towards the door.

I nodded and ran to grab my purse; yes, I had a purse what else would I hold all my gil in? Gippal was awaited me at the door and right before we went outside to greet the rest of the world he kissed me. I told him last night I didn't want Paine to know right away so he was trying to be discreet. Funny, Gippal being discreet. The thought made me giggle to myself and I got a weird look from him. I waved it away and opened the door. It seemed Paine and Baralai were waiting by the waterfalls. Yuna's house was closer to the beach then everyone else's so her and Tidus could get more privacy and because Tidus likes the beach. Paine was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray tank top. I smiled and waved she just looked at me. That was Paine's way of saying hi. I ran over to her and left Gippal alone to walk the rest of the way. Everyone looked so casual today. Baralai was out of normal praetor garb, and was in an out fit that almost matched Paine's except his shirt suited him more and showed a lot less skin then Paine's did. Gippal was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt too. It seemed all the al-bhed were dropping the normal outfits and trying to fit in a little better now a days. I smiled and greeted my two friends.

"Well don't you two look cute? Matching outfits and everything." I said.

Baralai smiled Paine on the other hand gave me a death glare. Gippal finally caught up with us and we bored his airship, which he got from my dad for no reason at all. It seemed they were close, somewhat scary to think about. It was a lot like ours but blue. And it had a lot more gadgets. I sat in the cabin as Paine who was trying her hand at flying was getting instructions from Gippal. Brother tried to teach her but she got frustrated with him and quit the lessons. There were a few al bhed workers on the airship and I happened to know the one behind the bar. His name was weird and long so everyone called him Jess for short. He was one of my brother's friends and always had the hotts for me; I never much cared for him though. He smiled as I sat there and talked to him. Gippal stepped in later and kissed me in front of him so Jess would stop hitting on me. It worked it seemed many people were scared of Gippal; I had no idea why though. I pushed him away and got a smile out of Jess. Standing up I smiled at Gippal, went over, and pushed him lightly.

"What you want to start something." He said jokingly.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yeah actually we are I just came to get you."

"Oh cool. Well later Jess." I said and we walked to the exit.

When I stepped outside Paine was waiting for me.

"You guys wanna go play laser tag?" She asked.

"Sure sounds like fun." I replied.

"Who's with who?" Baralai asked.

"Girls against guys." I replied.

Paine nodded and it was settled. Paine and I were the red team, while the guys were yellow. We against two other teams as well. Blue and green were somewhere in there. We put on our vests and got our laser shooters. It started out all well and good. Paine and I took out the blue team in seconds and the guys got green. I was currently hiding behind a wall waiting for Gippal. I knew he was coming I could here him humming to himself. He was so easy to find. Paine was on the hunt for Baralai. I was in a dark corner and it was hard to see me, so I waited for Gippal to walk a little bit ahead of me then I jumped out and shot him in the back. He turned quickly as I turned the corner and ran. As I ran, I heard over the intercom that Paine and Baralai were, both terminated and it was now a stand of between Gippal and me. I heard him running behind me and I put more speed into my run. However, when I thought I lost him he was ten feet behind me. I smiled and put my hands up.

Gippal's POV

She stood in front of me with her hands up as I pointed a gun in her direction. We were the last ones in the arena and I wasn't about to let a girl beat me.

"Are you ready to give up?" I said.

"Maybe, what ya gunna do if I don't?" she replied.

She started walking towards me hands still in the air. I smiled and let my hands drop big mistake. She shot me seconds later and won the game. I sighed; she liked to do this to me. Make me think she had something else in mind and then turn it around. She dropped her gun and continued the walk in my direction. She was about to come over to me when Paine and Baralai came in the room.

"Great job Rikku." Baralai said.

She turned around and smiled.

"I know I rock." She replied.

Paine just shook her head. She stared at me giving me a look, that told me she had some idea of what was going on between Rikku and me. I just looked away. We all left the calm lands later after we played a few more games and took a few rides on the roller coasters. I took Paine and Baralai to Bevelle first then I headed back to Besaid. Rikku stood behind me as I flew the airship. I set it on autopilot and got up. It was kind of weird being alone with Rikku, I think she felt the same way.

"So what are you going to do backer at Djose?" She asked messing with her blond hair.

That was a good question. What was I going to do? There really was nothing to do. The machine faction really didn't need me anymore. All I did there now was interviews for diggers and approved the new weapons they made.

"Actually, nothing." I replied.

Rikku seemed to be thinking after that

"Well my offer still stands." She replied.

I thought back trying to remember what she was talking about and then it hit me. She was asking me if I wanted to spend the night. Hmm, sleeping with her or going back and sleeping in a cold temple room.

"Sure sounds like fun." I replied.

She nodded and the plane's computer beeped letting us know we were now at our destination. We exited the airship and headed for the house on the beach. When we entered, all was dark and I was thankful for that. I really didn't know how to act. Sure, I had been in the same room with Rikku, but never under these circumstances. So, I stood there and watched her feel around for the light. When she flipped it on, she looked strait at me and smiled.

"Can't you take that stupid thing off?" She asked pointing to my eye patch.

I did as she asked and she smiled. The truth I really only started wearing it because I thought it might impress her. She just kept staring at me, as I stood silent.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I knew I was acting strange but this whole thing was strange. I never really thought this would happen I always thought it only be in my dreams. And here I was standing in an empty house with just her and I was blowing it.

"Listen I'm going to go change into my pj's why don't you go in the living room and watch some TV or something." She said.

I nodded, and went to sit on the couch. I heard her walk up the stairs, open a door, and shut it. I sat and fiddled with my hands then I remembered my pocket. There was a necklace I got Rikku in it. I've had it forever. It was given to me by an old lady for saving her life when I was in the crimson squad. It was blue topaz and jade. It always made me think of Rikku. I heard her walk out behind me. She was wearing short shorts that were green and a black tank top. I stood up and handed her the necklace.

"What's this?" She asked looking at it.

"I got it for you three years ago." I replied in a shaky voice.

Damn why was I so nervous? I had no reason to be.

"It's so pretty thank you." She said and put it on.

"Sure." I said.

"Anyways I got some movies out of Yuna's room we can watch." She replied holding up three movies.

I nodded and she put one in. It was about a vampire or something probably Tidus', it didn't suite Yuna. She turned out the light and sat on my lap. I looked at the rest of the couch, why did she have to sit on me? Can't she see I'm having enough trouble already? She snuggled up real close and pulled a blanket on top of her. The movie lasted forever or so it seemed and she was teasing me the whole time, it just wasn't fair.

"Come on I'm tired." She said and got up.

She offered me her hand and I took it. We ended in her room on her bed in seconds, and I knew what she had in mind…I really wanted it I did, but I just couldn't. Maybe it's because she was more then most of the girls I actually respected her.

"Rikku, I don't think." I said.

"Me either." She replied.

So, I stopped what I was doing and I sat on the bed looking away from her. Man, I'm not acting like me…if it was any other girl any other time. She stood up and got under the covers. I did like wise I didn't need to get undressed either Rikku did that for me. So I got under the covers with her and held her frail body close to me. She turned out the lights and was asleep in seconds. I on the other hand stayed up and wondered what was happening to me.

A/n Okay maybe not very good but in a way I rushed to get this done for all you guys. Please excuse my grammar it may not be very good but it's the best I can do. Anyways please review and tell me what's up. Oh and if you have any ideas just tell me I may use them somewhere in the story. Thanks for reading and being so patient with me, I know I'm slow. I try to be faster. Thanks again and please read and review. Love ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Thanks for reading so far I know your all waiting to see what happens so here it is Chappy 3. Hope you like! Moreover, thanks to all my reviewers without you guys this story would not be possible!

Chapter 3

Gippal's POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I forgot where I was for a moment, then I remembered I was in Besaid. I looked at the bed and it looked like Rikku had already gotten up. So, I sat up and then the bathroom door opened and Rikku stood in front of me in a towel. I just stared; it was all I could do. The water ran down her legs and found its way to the carpet below. She rummaged through the top drawer and pulled out a bra some underwear and an outfit. Then she got dressed right in front of me. I didn't really see anything though she pulled on her underwear while she was still in the towel and stood with her back to me when she put her bra on. However, I still couldn't help but to gaze at her half naked form. She came and crawled on the bed before putting the rest of her cloths on.

"Morning." She said.

I swallowed and smiled.

"Morning."

She put her arms around me and pulled me on top of her. She kissed me and laughed then the door opened. We both looked to who was standing there, it was none other then Yuna and Tidus. Yuna had a look of shock on her face while Tidus was grinning stupidly.

"We decided to come back early." Yuna said and shut the door.

Rikku bit her lip then pulled me back into position and continued to kiss me. She didn't seem to care if anyone knew any more. And I just realized Yuna didn't say anything about my missing patch. Rikku decided to throw it away last night. When I was finally released, Rikku threw me my shirt and pants off the floor and I got dressed. She did to. She wore a pair of black pants and the black tank top she wore to bed last night. I watched as she brushed her wet hair and tie it up in a ponytail. She interested me so much for some odd reason. Then a soft knock on the door. And Yuna came in. She looked at me and smiled then looked at Rikku.

"Hey Yunie, why did you come home so early?" Rikku asked.

"I Umm…Gippal can you let me and Rikku talk alone it's kind of personal." Yuna said and I nodded.

I picked up my boots and walked out to the living room where Tidus was now sitting watching a blitzball game on TV.

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"So how long have you been with Ri?" he asked.

"Two days."

"Really? You move fast don't you?" he asked.

"Well I've known her since we were seven and I did date her about three years ago."

"Ahh, so you want to marry her?"

I didn't answer that question, but it did stay in my mind.

Rikku's POV

"So what's up Yunie?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I, I think I may be…" she paused and in a whisper said "pregnant"

The look on her face told me she was scared and I hugged her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well no, but I have this feeling and I skipped my time of the month." Yuna replied.

"Well uhh do you want to see a doctor to make sure?"

"Yes, and no…well I do but not right away I want to wait a few days just in case you know I don't want Tidus to know unless I am for sure." Yuna said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie." I replied and hugged her again.

She shook her head and smiled.

"So what's going on between you two?" She asked.

I blushed, should I tell her? Well she saw what was going on it was obvious.

"Well he told me he still loved me and I still kinda like him. So we started dating again." I replied.

"What happened to his little patchy thing?" Yuna asked.

"I made him get rid of it I think he looks better without it." I replied and looked down at my feet.

"Did you guys, well you know?"

"No, no not yet and maybe not ever."

"Oh well that's good at least you didn't defile my house." She said as a joke.

"Oh yeah Yuna we had sex on the kitchen table." I replied sarcastically

She laughed to herself and kind of blushed at the thought.

"Anyways Yunie, do you mind if I stay here a while I really like it."

"Sure I offered you a place to live, stay as long as you like."

"I may just move in."

"Cool, just don't keep me up a night." She replied still joking around.

"No problem."

She stood up and stretched.

"Tidus and I were going to go to Luca for the day, would you and Gippal like to come?"

"Uhh maybe but you should ask him I don't know what he's planning."

"Well why don't you ask if he wants to come along." Yuna said.

"Sure." I replied and went downstairs.

Gippal was sitting on the couch with Tidus watching a blitzball game. Both of them looked at me when I came through the door.

"Hey Tidus." I said with a smile.

"Hi-ya Ri." He replied and stood up to come over to me.

He wrapped me in a hug. Then went into the kitchen. I walked over to Gippal who was now fully dressed and looking me in the eyes.

"Yunie wants us to go to Luca with her and Tidus." I said.

He looked at me oddly.

"How long is this going to take?"

"I don't know, but if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"No, I'll go. Just wondering how long we're going to be there is all." Gippal replied standing up.

"Okay. Well just for today then were coming back here."

"Works for me." He said just as Yuna and Tidus came into the living room.

"Ready?" Yuna asked.

I nodded and we went to the smaller airship Tidus and Yuna got for a wedding present from my pop. How is it he could give an airship to everyone but me? Tidus flew, and surprisingly he didn't kill us all. We arrived in Luca shortly after noon and Yuna wanted to get some lunch first so we went to Rin's new establishment. It was a bar and grill type place and he was planning to open up a whole entire chain. There was a line of people waiting for a table but we were seated immediately. I heard the irritated sighs from all the people, but I couldn't help but smile. I loved being treated as if I were some sort of god it was fun. Therefore, we took our seats and ordered our food, which came quickly too. Gippal seemed a little uncomfortable with the whole situation; apparently, he didn't go out much with friends. Well if he was going to be with me he might as well get used to it. Yuna and I talked for what seemed like hours and then we finally decided it was enough torment for the guys and we left.

"So where too next?" I asked.

"Oh I want to do some shopping. So why don't you guys go do what you want and we'll meet you at the stadium in two hours?" Yuna replied.

"Sure." Tidus said.

I got this look from Gippal and smiled.

"Have fun." I said and was dragged off by Yuna.

I knew he liked Tidus, but I also knew he hated being with people he barely knew. We walked for a while and Yuna stopped outside of the doctor's office.

"I think I'm ready to know Rikku."

"Sure I'll be right beside you Yunie." I replied and we went inside.

The doctor took Yuna in right away and gave her some papers to fill out. After all that was done, they had her lay down and put a weird looking machine on her belly. The doctor moved it around a little until I saw a small little blotch on the black screen. I knew what it was it was a baby.

"Congrats Lady Yuna your going to have a baby." The doctor said as she smiled.

Yuna smiled too then looked at me. I smiled in return. I didn't know what to say Yuna was going to be a mommy. I was going to be an aunt. This was so weird.

"Rikku, is this a dream?" She asked putting her shirt back on.

"No Yunie you're really going to be a mommy." I replied and gave her a hug.

She started to cry and laugh at the same time. She must have been the happiest person in the world now. Married to her soul mate, and having a baby with him. What more could a girl ask for? I was happy for her too. Yuna jumped down from the bed she was lying on and smiled at the doctor. She pulled out some gil and handed it over. Then we went shopping for maternity cloths. Yuna picked out a few dresses with flowers on them, some long skirts, two pairs of overalls, some pants, and a pair of pj's.

"This is so exciting." I said with a huge smile.

"I know, I wonder what it's going to be." Yuna replied.

"Well what do you have in mind for a name?" I asked.

"Well when I was younger I always wanted to have a daughter named Faith. If it's a boy I'll let Tidus pick a name."

"Faith, that's a pretty name." I replied as Yuna paid for all her cloths.

"I can't wait to tell Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed.

I smiled and helped Yuna with all her bags. We went to meet the boys after that and saw them standing there waiting for us.

"Your late!" I heard Gippal yell at us.

"What are you mad cuz' I took your job?" I yelled back.

He smiled and shook his head at me. As we walked, closer Tidus seemed very interested in what we were carrying. When we finally reached him he smiled and I knew what was coming next.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Cloths for later." Yuna replied.

"Oh really? Why for later?" He asked with an odd look on his face.

"They are for when she gets fat." I replied and I got a look from Yuna.

"What is she talking about Yuna?"

I looked at Gippal and I saw the question in his eyes and when I nodded yes in response and had to bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Tidus I am uhh we are uhh going to have a baby."

Tidus was lost for words he just stared blankly ahead. Yuna waited for him to reply and when he didn't she look like she could die. Gippal elbowed him in the side and he fell out of his daze. When Tidus saw the look on Yuna's face he walked over to her, hugged her, and kissed her.

"That's really good news sweetie." He said and I saw her smile.

We went home shortly after that Yuna and Tidus went strait to bed, but I wanted to stay up and watch TV so Gippal laid back and I laid with him. He seemed to hold on to me like it may be the last night we would ever be together. So, I turned to face him to ask what was wrong.

He seemed to know my question was coming and he looked away from me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Okay… what's on your mind?" I asked and I was afraid to hear the answer.

"You, you seem to want everything that they have. And I don't know if that's what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the wedding I saw the look on your face when they kissed. And I saw the way you looked at them when Yuna told Tidus she was pregnant."

"What I was happy for my cousin. What's wrong with that?" I asked and got up.

"Nothing but you want it don't you?"

"I'm 19 I don't know what I want yet!" I yelled and I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

He stood to meet me and I turned away. I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. Falling to my bed a covered my head in my pillow as I heard Tidus' snores in the other room.

Gippal's POV

I followed her upstairs and let myself in her room. I heard her crying into her pillow and I sat next to her. The lights were off and I couldn't see her face. I knew If I did it would make this harder.

"Rikku. Please listen to me."

"I am." She replied in a quite voice.

"Earlier today Tidus asked me a strange question. He asked me if I was going to marry you. I didn't reply of course because I wanted to think about it. And I did in Luca. I really like you Ri, but I don't think I. I don't want to end up hurting you like I did before. Therefore, I don't want to get to serious with you."

She didn't reply she just laid there. I could still hear her sobs.

"I just can't be the person you want me too. I'm sorry."

"Gippal I never asked you to be any of that. If I wanted all that I could of married one of Tidus' friends okay. I'm not Yunie. Yeah maybe one day I want kids but not now. God who do you think I am?" She asked.

Her words hit me hard. It was true she never asked any of this from me. She just wanted to have fun like any normal person would. I just sat there shocked at my own stupidity and then I realized something. What if all those things are all the things I wanted?

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm stupid."

She sat up and I could see her outline in the moonlight.

"As much I will probably regret saying this I love you. And I want whatever you want." She said.

My heart seemed to stop at her words and I knew then that I was going to try my hardest to get her to marry me and I wanted to give her everything Yuna had and more. So, I reached my hand out and touched her cheek.

"I love you too."

She smiled and I saw it in the moonlight. I didn't know what made me feel this way about her, and I don't know why she would ever choose me out of all the guys who kissed her feet and would treat her like a queen, but she did and I was glad for that. So she let me hold her for another night and I knew I wanted to stay like this forever.

A/n Hi everyone! Yay my third chapter and I like it sorry if I am making it to mushy for all you people out there but its how I write so get over it. Anywho please remember to review and maybe I'll try writing a lemon or something. Although I'm not very good at that tee hee. Anyways again thanks for reading and remember if you have any ideas just tell me I need all the help I can get! Okay sorry for wasting your time thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT** A/n: Hello everyone! Okay I'm sorry but when I posted the last chapter something weird happened and I didn't notice until later, but anyways it didn't load my whole chapter! Okay so before reading this chapter you may want to check back to the last chapter and re-read it. Sorry for all the inconvenience but you may not understand this chapter if you do not re-read chapter 3. Thanks for your understanding and enjoy the rest of the story. Oh and another warning…this is my very sad attempt at a sex scene, please don't hurt me!

Chapter 4

Rikku's POV

I woke up to many times during the night and the third time Gippal was out of bed and I could see the light seeping out from under the bathroom door. I watched as he opened it, shut off the light and walked back to bed. When he laid down again I turned to face him and I think I took him by surprise.

"Hi." I said.

He jumped when he heard my voice.

"Geez don't scare me like that." He replied in a whisper.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong can't sleep?" He asked.

"I guess so, well I just keep thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Just stuff." I replied getting closer.

"Ahh well I've been thinking too." He said and kissed my neck.

I let out a small noise of surprise when he did that but just allowed him to continue. It felt really good. His ran his hands along my body and I got the chills, but in a good way. He was getting a little to into this and I was scared, scared but I didn't want it to stop. I guess I must have taken my pants off while I was sleeping because I was only in my underwear and a tank top. On the other hand all Gippal had off was his shirt, I felt very disadvantaged at the moment. He rested his hands on my thigh and started nipping at my neck. I let out the smallest moan possible but he still heard it and laughed. He stopped nipping at my neck and pulled away for a second. I went to him and kissed him enthusiastically. I don't think he expected it but he kissed back with equal passion. When I pulled away I was breathing heavy, and I from what I could see in the moonlight, he was too.

"Gippal, I thought you didn't want too." I said through my breaths.

"I lied." He replied and kissed me again.

He helped me sit up and removed my shirt slowly as if afraid he might bruise me with any wrong movement. He was being awkward and it was somewhat cute. He didn't try to touch me anywhere at first and he was moving at a slow pace, which I was thankful for, this was a first time thing for me and I was scared. By the time he had me out of my bra twenty minutes had passed. He stared at me in the moonlight and I moved his hands up my body, he was acting like a sixteen-year-old virgin. He was shaky and I could tell he was more then nervous.

"Relax," I said and I laid down pulling him with me.

Gippal's POV

I couldn't stop staring at her. I have only seen Rikku naked once and that was a mistake. I walked in on her when she was changing. She told me to relax how was I supposed to relax. I had fantasized about this day since I was twelve…I know its sad. She led my hands down her body and I couldn't stop shaking. She finally got fed up with my nervousness and changed positions with me. She sat on top of me while I just laid and watched as she found her way to the zipper on my pants and started to unclothe me. I knew my breathing had become more rapid.

"Calm down." She said into my ear as she started pulling my clots off slowly.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Calm down she says okay…calming down. I became relaxed just in time for her to toy with me. She certainly knew what she was doing for being a virgin. It happened fast and I could never remember a better time. Rikku was beautiful in every way possible. I have been with plenty of other women some that I choose not to bring up, but she was truly the most astonishing of them all. She fell asleep in my arms with just a sheet to cover us and I laid just looking down upon her until the sun came up. I slept for maybe three hours when she woke me up. She stood over me in a long baby blue sundress and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Morning." I said.

She smiled down at me and kissed me once.

"Good morning." She replied.

I sat up and remembered I had no cloths on so I pulled the sheet up to better cover myself. Rikku and I made a huge commitment last night and still I was self-conscious. I waited for her to go into the bathroom and fix her hair to get my pants on, and just as I pulled them up there was a knock on our door. I went to open it and saw Tidus standing In front of me. I had to look down on him his was a few inches shorter then I was.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I need to talk to Rikku." He said without looking at me and pushing past into the bathroom. I got the feeling that he needed to talk to her and only her. When I heard the bathroom door shut, I knew something was up so I wandered downstairs to see Yuna on the couch crying. Yep they had a fight. I walked over to Yuna and took a seat on the couch. She looked at me and cried harder. I was never good at this kind of stuff.

"Yuna, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No…we had a big huge fight." She said.

Yuna was attractive I wont deny it, but she looked awful when she cried. Unlike Rikku who looked good either way at least to me. Then again Rikku didn't cry that much.

"Well what was the fight about?" I asked.

"No offense Gippal, I like you I really do but I would feel more comfortable talking to a girl if you know what I mean." Yuna said.

Oh, I understood perfectly well. And I was happy that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well at least let me tell you this. Tidus and you will have fights believe me this is nothing compared to what's to come but you guys also love each other a whole bunch and that will always come out on top."

Yuna actually smiled at me.

"Wow Rikku has changed you. That really makes me feel better Gippal thanks." Yuna replied and gave me a big hug.

She stood up after that and went to talk to Lulu. I just turned on the TV and watched music videos, Rikku's favorite band _Sorrows Edge_ came on it was a hard rock girl band. I listened to the song and thought of Rikku; everything made me think of Rikku.

Rikku's POV

Tidus came into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. He didn't say a word for the first few minutes but I knew something happened between him and Yuna just by the look on his face. I kneeled next to him and took his hands into mine. He looked like he might cry, I mean lets face it Tidus is not the strongest person emotionally. When I first meet him, I couldn't figure out if he was gay or strait until he and Yuna hooked up.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said in a reassuring voice.

"Yuna and I had a fight."

"Go on."

"Well you know I am scared about the whole baby thing and I know she is too, so I suggested that maybe we should think about this before getting into it you know."

"You don't mean you mentioned abortion."

"Well I yes I did."

"Tidus! That's horrible!"

"I know and then I suggested adoption…Ri I'm just not ready to be a father."

"You can't ask Yunie to do something like that you know how sensitive she can be. Plus think about it you will have a lot of help, from me and Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, even Paine would help you guys out! You have nothing to be worried about and I know you don't want to give up your kid either. So, tell her you are so sorry you ever suggested any of that and you would never purposely hurt her. She will forgive you, and nine months later you will hold that beautiful baby boy or girl in your arms and you wont even think about handing it over to another person."

"Rikku…how come you always have the right thing to say?"

"I have went through a lot of pep talks with Yunie when you were gone, I guess I just got good at it." I replied and gave him a smile.

Tidus helped me up and we went downstairs to see Yuna walk through the door.

"Yuna, I am so sorry." Tidus said as soon as he saw her.

Yuna ran to him and embraced him.

"I would never want to hurt you or our baby I'm just scared is all." Tidus said.

She clung to him and sobbed in his chest.

"I'll never mention anything like that again." He said.

Yuna pulled away and gave him a kiss.

"I know and I'm scared too, but we'll get through this together. I know we can do it and with the help of all our friends I know we will be just fine." Yuna replied and they hugged again.

Okay this was getting sickening. I mean sure yeah they love each other but come on…gag me!

"Get a room you two." I said and walked past them into the kitchen.

I grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and popped the top. I heard the TV going in the other room and heard music videos it seems I got Gippy attached to my music. Good at least we wont fight when it comes to that. I liked the song that was on. It was from a band called Sinful Vengeance another girl rock band; most of the bands I listened to had girl singers. What I really didn't like was rap and country that just had to go…anyways Gippal walked into the kitchen and pulled me into a hug from behind.

"I need to check in at Djose, I've been gone for almost a week now."

"Okay, are you coming back here?" I asked.

"Well actually I was hoping you would come with me." He replied.

"Oh well maybe."

"And while we were there maybe we can go to the moonflow and check out those new apartments they built." He said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

I didn't know how to react, okay so now he was asking me to get an apartment with him. Maybe last night was a mistake.

"I was just thinking maybe we could look into getting one." He replied releasing me.

I turned on my heal.

"Gippal we haven't even told Pops about 'us' yet and I think I need to before moving into an apartment with you. Actually I think Yuna and Tidus are the only two that know."

"Well no I think Paine figured it out a while ago." Gippal replied.

"Still, I need to tell Pops first."

"Tell me what?"

I turned to see my father and brother enter the house. They brought a crib with them.

"Pops? What are you doing here?"

"Yuna called me last night and told me the good news about her expecting so I brought over a crib for my little nephew or niece to use when the time comes." He said.

Brother looked over to me and then at Gippal.

"What is 'he' still doing here?" He asked with an attitude.

My dad came into the kitchen and he and Brother set the crib down.

"Well, Gippal is umm looking for a roommate and he asked if I was interested." I said.

Okay so yeah I was nineteen, but I still listened to my pops. He annoyed me but I loved him to death and he was all the real family I had left besides Yunie and Brother. However, all and all I just didn't want him disappointed in me.

"Absolutely out of the question." He said.

Gippal looked at me and sighed.

"Now don't think it has anything to do with you boy, but my niece needs Rikku to stay here with her right now and help out with the little one coming and all."

Yeah that's what he said, but I knew and Gippal knew it was because I was his "little girl" and he knew Gippal wasn't so innocent. Well neither was I any longer…

"Pops! You can't just make me stay with Yuna. She can manage on her own and I'll just be over by Djose she can reach me any time she needs too. So what's the real reason you won't let me go?" I inquired.

My father stood there and I knew he was getting a temper.

"If I wanted to live with Paine you'd have no problem with it at all!" I yelled.

Wow, why was I making such a big deal out of this?

"Fine Rikku I just don't want you going off with him." He said and glared at Gippal. "Alone." He finished.

Then I saw the look on Gippal's face…oh boy here it comes.

"Cid I think you should know that Rikku and I are dating."

The look that crossed my fathers and not to mention my brothers face next was pure fury.

"You don't lay your hands on my sister!" Brother yelled.

"Too late." Gippal answered.

"Gippal shut up!" I screamed.

"You are dating and you didn't bother telling me this sooner?" Pops asked trying to control his temper.

Tidus and Yuna walked into the room after hearing everyone start to fight. Gippal was standing up for me to my family…bad idea; my brother and dad now permanently blacklisted him.

"You guys please!" Yuna said.

Everyone was silent.

"What is this all about?" Yuna asked.

"This bastard deflowered my little girl!" I heard Pops say.

I was now hiding my face in sheer humiliation so I couldn't see anyone just hear.

"Cid, it's okay she is a big girl now." Tidus said.

"Tidus be quite." I heard Yuna say.

"But Uncle Cid you have to realize that they are both adults now and can make their own choices." Yuna replied.

"I know I know, but the least they could do was tell me first." Pops said calming down a bit.

I uncovered my face and walked over to my boyfriend and family.

"Pops I'm sorry I didn't say anything yet, but we only started dating three days ago." I said.

He looked at me.

"It's okay Rikku I understand that you're growing up now."

"Thank you."

"Anyways I guess it will be alright if you get an apartment with Gippal." He said and shook his head, "I aint sayin I like it but I don't have much of a choice. But I tell you this once boy and only once." He said turning his attention to Gippal. "If you hurt my little girl in any way or form I'll hunt you down and castrate you."

Gippal looked at him and I saw him gulp.

"Yes sir." He said and put his arm around me.

"Wait, you are just going to let him get away with hurting Rikku." Brother said.

"He didn't hurt her Brother so just drop it. Now lets go get this crib in the baby's room." Pops said and they took off down the hall Brother mumbling under his breathe.

Yuna and Tidus followed them down the hall to direct them into the right room leaving Gippal and me alone.

I sighed and fell into his arms. He held me and I just let him, which was weird. Confrontation with my family was not one of my favorite events. And having him just blurt everything out hadn't made things easier.

"If you ever do something like that again I will hurt you." I said.

He laughed and kissed me. What was this going to lead too? Would we stay together this time or will I come running back to Yunie and Tidus with a broken heart. I couldn't exactly trust Gippal, I mean sure I loved him but he had let me down too many times. So what was I doing going to live with him, it was a catastrophe waiting to happen. So we might have not had a chance at all, but if I didn't go would I ever know the answer? So as I stood there in his arms and my heart continued to beat I decided that maybe a risk was worth taking, even if the downside was something I didn't want to imagine. But then again I didn't want to imagine being apart with him so what was there to lose? Answer: everything.

A/n Okay here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy my story so far and sorry for the crappy sex part heh I'm not very good at that stuff. Anyways don't flame me too bad for it okay. Anyways please do review though I love reading them they make me all happy inside Thanks again for reading and chapter five is yet to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey all thanks so much for reading my story! I love you all soooo much. Okay anyways I know the last chapter may have been a little excruciating to read but I tried so hard to make it work like I said before I am not the best writer. Anywho I hope all the characters are in character and things like that. Thanks again for reading and on with the story.

Chapter 5

Gippal's POV

I watched as Rikku packed an overnight bag she was going to stay with me at Djose for a night or two. She packed my favorite outfit she had and that made me happy. It was an outfit she wore when we first hooked up. It was blue jean shorts and a dark purple tank top. She looked hot in it, and it showed her body very nicely. She also packed a silky nightie and a pair of dark blue jeans and another black and red tank top. I must admit she had a nice style in cloths most of the girls I dated would wear a lot of pink and dresses, not that it's a bad thing but I liked Rikku's whole tom-boy approach better. When she was done, she told Yuna where she was going and we were off to my dear machine faction. I wonder what panic has erupted since I have been gone. We got there a little after sun down and when I got there, Kadena was for me in front of the temple.

"Gippal where on Spria have you been! And what happened to your eye?" She said.

Kadena was my second in command here and she did a good job at it. She was half al-bhed and very attractive. So I slept with her a few times, and one of those times was the night before I left for Besaid. The first time was about three months and she knew that it was just sex. But the last time I told her I loved her, okay I was drunk off my ass and I was thinking about Rikku the whole time. I thought it was Rikku I mean they look a lot alike. This was just great how did I always get myself into these messes.

"I was staying with some friends for a while. And it's a miracle it healed all by itself."

Rikku giggled. Kadena looked at me oddly then looked behind me and stared at Rikku.

"Who is this?" She asked.

Rikku set her bag down and moved forward to shake Kadena's hand.

"Hi I'm Rikku. And you are?"

"I'm Kadena, Gippal may have told you about me." Kadena replied shaking Rikku's hand.

"No can't say that he has." Rikku replied confused.

She looked at me and I looked away…she was going to kill me. Kadena looked at Rikku then to me then back to Rikku.

"Hey I know your name, you went with Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage huh?" Kadena asked Rikku.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago no biggie right?"

"I guess so."

"Yeah, but me and Gippal have some things to do so we need to get going." Rikku said.

Kadena looked at me and gave me "the look" as if asking for an explanation to why Rikku was with me and why she had a bag. When I didn't say anything she took matters into her own hands.

"So why do you have a bag, are you planning to go on a road trip or something?" Kadena asked.

"No actually I'm staying here for a few days with Gippy." Rikku replied.

Kadena's face turned angry and she looked at me. I just nodded in response and she looked like she could kill.

"The hell you are!" Kadena exclaimed.

"Kadena, Rikku is my girlfriend. You don't really have a say in the matter." I said.

I took Rikku's hand into my own.

"And you were planning on telling me when?" Kadena asked.

"Why would he need to tell you?" Rikku said pulling her hand out of mine.

"Well he did just sleep with me the other night, I think I am entitled to know if he has a girlfriend."

"Gippal is this true."

"Yeah, but it was before the wedding." I replied.

"Oh then I don't see the problem here. Listen sweetie, Gippal is not interested in you so go away." Rikku said with pure hate in her voice.

"Fine, you know what Gippal fuck you I quit." Kadena said and took off.

Rikku smiled up at me and took my hand again. Wow that went a lot better then I thought it would. I thought Rikku would have taken off too.

"So show me to your room." She said with a smile and I did.

I opened the door and showed her the small room I stayed in night after night. She sat on the bed and smiled.

"This is such a guys room." She said with a giggle.

"Well umm I am a guy Rikku." I replied.

She dropped her bag on the ground and started to look around. She pulled open every drawer in my desk. Except for the one I kept locked, it had some personal items in there. I kept a lot of stuff from when I was with her and I didn't want her to think I was some sort of stalker or something. I had tons of pictures of us from the time we met to the time we broke up, the more recent ones that we had taken were on the self next to my bed. She looked them over and smiled. One was of everyone at Yuna's birthday party and the other one was of me and Rikku when we had to dance at Yuna's engagement party…I thought I put that away.

"Aww, I remember that I hated Yunie for making me dance with you." Rikku said

She had her back to me so I walked up behind her and put my arms around her. She made a quite "mmmm" sound.

"You know I could get used to this." She said.

Yeah so could I…We went to look at the moonflow apartments next. Rikku found one she really liked. It was awesome if I do say so myself. It had a balcony that went out to the moonflow; you see they built these apartments over the moon flow. Anyways it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in the master and one in the hall. It would be perfect; we could take one room for us. One for my Machine Faction things and the other for whatever we please. Rikku let me know that she really wanted this one, and I gave in. Therefore, we told the people we wanted it and I paid the first three months rent right then and there. We got back to Djose before eleven and we figured we could go buy a bed and things for the apartment tomorrow.

Rikku laid down on my bed in seconds and rummaged through her bag for the nightgown she brought. I laid down next to her and began to undress her.

"Not tonight mister." I heard her say.

"What I'm just being helpful." I replied with sarcasm.

"Oh sure." She replied sitting up and removing her shirt and bra. Standing up she took of her shorts and was only in her panties. Damn this was not fair! She pulled on the white silk nightgown and sat down next to me. I could see through the nightie and it was not making things any better. She smiled seductively and laid down in my arms. I must say she is the only woman who would ever be able to do this to me, generally I'm the one that seduces them.

"Rikku. Please stop teasing me…" I said.

"Oh but its soooo much fun." She replied and began to nibble on my ear, which if you must know is a huge turn on.

"If your not gunna give me what I want then I don't want you to do this okay." I replied.

She suddenly stopped.

"Well who said I wasn't going to give you what you want?"

"Because you said 'not tonight' remember."

"Well I changed my mind."

Rikku's POV.

I woke up to a loud knocking at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled without opening my eyes.

"I need to speak with Gippal." Came the voice of an older man.

When I opened my eyes I realized I was not at home, and that I was yelling at one of Gippal's workers.

"Oh cunno!" I yelled through the door.

"It's okay Miss, but could you please get Gippal for us we have a matter to attend to." He said back.

I shook Gippal and he opened his eyes. He smiled and pulled me to him. He gave me a quick kiss and ran his hands down my body.

"Hey, not now someone is waiting for you outside." I said.

He sighed and sat up. We both dressed quickly me in my jeans and black tank top, Gippal in a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt he got from the calm lands. He opened the door as I was putting on my shoes. The man that was standing on the other side was middle-aged and was going bald. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Miss Rikku, I wasn't aware it was you in here." He said.

I didn't remember ever meeting him, but a lot of al-bhed knew my name and what I looked like.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you like that, I'm not exactly a morning person."

"Well if I must say it is well past morning."

I looked at my watch and laughed. He was right it was after noon.

"Anyways what do you need Zandrell?" Gippal said.

"Kadena hasn't showed up today and we need to finish the weapon she started."

"Zandrell, I thought I told you I needed to approve all new ideas before building started."

"Yes sir but I thought…" He looked at me and lowed his voice to a whisper but I still heard him. "Since you and miss Kadena were involved a few nights ago that she would have full authority with your absence."

Gippal looked at me and smiled thinking I wasn't listening.

"Well take me to this new weapon you started and I will see if it is worth keeping at all." Gippal said turned to me.

"Hey I'll be back in a little while. Help yourself to anything you need. If anyone gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll take care of it." He said and took off with the older man.

So, I sat on the bed in Gippal's room and got a brilliant idea. I went to the phone on the desk and called Yunie and Paine. I convinced Yuna right away but after the long conversation with Paine telling her about me and Gippal she agreed to help me. I was going to go pick out the furniture and decorate our brand new apartment. I needed Paine in this because I think she would help me pick out something Gippal would like. I remembered his room it was so plain…but I would help with that! Therefore, I left a note for Gippal and went to meet Yunie and Paine at the moonflow. I stood outside and watched as the Celsius approached, Brother must have given them a ride. Instead of just Yunie and Paine coming off the airship though, it was them plus Baralai and Tidus. I guess I really didn't mind they would come in handy when we moved the furniture in.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Rikku." Tidus said with a wave.

They all made their way to me and I got a big hug from Yuna next I got one from Tidus. Then Baralai, even Paine gave me hug, which was awkward.

"So show us this grand apartment." Yuna said.

I smiled and lead the way up to my new apartment it was on the forth floor so we had to take the elevator. When we got there, I unlocked it with my key and looked again at my future home. I lead everyone inside and I heard his or her gasps. I guess they didn't expect it to be this big.

"This is so nice Rikku." Yuna said.

"I know, but now I need to get some furniture in here. That's where all you guys come in."

"Yay." I heard Paine say.

"So lets go shopping then."

Okay from all the adventures I have been on I have acquired quite a lot of gil. To put it bluntly I'm rich. Therefore, money was not an object here. We went to a store in Guadosalam and I picked out this really cool bed. It was wood, but it was painted black or something. It was really big too so, I paid for it and had them load it on the airship. I also got two matching dressers and nightstands. For the living room, I got two crushed velvet couches that were midnight blue. They were so comfortable. I also got a cherry wood coffee table and two matching side tables, I picked up to polished silver lamps. I got a solid metal fridge and a black oven. I picked up a big screen plasma TV and a huge stereo. A microwave and toaster, a blender, you know just the normal kitchen stuff. The bedspread was pure black and I got red silky pillowcases and sheets to accent it. I picked up a desk, chair, and book self for Gippal's "office" as he called it. He could finish that room it was his own personal space, and I thought since he had his own space I should have mine right? So I decorated the other room with some stuff that was just me. Band posters, some bean bag chairs, a futon bed/couch, I put in a small stage, which I added a microphone and karaoke machine to. I attached a smaller plasma TV to the wall and added a mini fridge. This was the party room, Tidus' words not mine. When I was finally done decorating everything in a fashion I think suited both Gippal and me, I went back to Djose. Brother pulled the airship down to the ground, and I got out after saying good-bye to everyone. I walked to the temple everyone that was outside watching my every move when I got inside it was empty everyone seemed to be outside tonight. I made my way to Gippal's room and opened the door just the slightest bit. But I stopped when I heard Gippal talking to someone.

"Kadena, you have to understand it was a mistake."

"Oh so was it a mistake three months ago too?"

"No…but I love Rikku, and I was never in love with you."

"Well what I came here to tell you is important."

I came in the room at that moment. If she needed to say something that was important to him, she could say it to me too. Gippal turned to look at me. Kadena glared in my direction too.

"Oh Kadena what a surprise." I said sweetly.

"Rikku, your back." Gippal said a little nervous.

"Well Kadena, why are you here?" I asked walking over and sat on Gippal's lap.

I looked in her direction and smiled as if I actually enjoyed her presence here. Which in a way I did, she amused me.

"Well if you and Gippal are really as involved as he seems to think then I suppose you should know too." Kadena said then looked into Gippal's eyes.

I was anticipating what she had to say next, but I must say it wasn't exactly the thing I needed to hear.

"I'm pregnant."

A/n Okay I know I kind of just left it there but I don't want to drag this chapter on forever. Anyways please review I live for reviews. Okay til the next chapter I bid you all adieu. Oh and to all those people who are super sweet and like my writing style I have a story I am writing and trying to turn into a book so if anyone out there would like to read It and maybe give me a few pointers e-mail me at okay thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hello again I'm back with yet another chapter. You see when I post my stories I write little by little, which is bad maybe I should actually write the story before posting it but oh well this is the way I work. Anyways, this story is not turning out like anything I planed…oh well thanks for reading it anyways and on with the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Gippal's POV

Those two words just flowed out of her mouth. The two words that made Rikku turn from me, she was pregnant. Rikku had gotten of my lap and crossed the room. She had her back to me and I knew she was pissed. I was stupid I slept with someone I didn't care about and I got her pregnant.

"Kadena…" I started but I lost my voice after that.

"Kadena I think, you need to leave Gippal and I have to talk." Rikku said her voice heavy with tears.

Kadena looked at Rikku with apologetic eyes and then at me with hate filled ones.

"I'm sorry Rikku." She said and left.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at Rikku's back. She was shaking and I knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No…you're stupid."

"Yeah I'm that too, but you have to believe me I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

She just shook her head.

She hated me. I blew it again. God why did I have to be so fucking dumb when it came to her? I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Rikku, I know that this is a big hit on the head. But right now I could really use you." I said.

She took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"I know." She smiled.

Wait…she's smiling? She doesn't hate me.

"You're not mad?"

"No why should I be? I mean sure you got her pregnant but it was before we started dating so it's not like you cheated on me or anything."

I put my arms around her; she didn't hug back at first. However, I still felt okay. I really thought I would lose her over this.

"I'm so happy that you don't hate me." I said to her.

"I never hated you."

I held her closer to me and fought back the urge to laugh. This was maybe the best thing about today. Rikku didn't hate me she never did!

"Gippal I think you should ask for full custody." She said.

It took me by surprise. Full custody? How would I manage that?

"What?"

"Well it would be less painful for the child. Maybe if he or she grew up with just me and you instead of going back and forth all the time it would be easier."

"Are you saying you would help me raise this kid?"

"Sure why not."

I was shocked. I mean sure I love her and maybe she even loves me but she was offering to raise a child with me, one that isn't even hers!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you and I think it would be fun to have a little kid running around."

She wanted a little kid running around? This was different. Nevertheless, if it's what she wanted I would have to talk to Kadena.

"So where were you today?" I asked leading her over to the bed.

"Oh me? I just went and decorated our apartment!" She exclaimed with excitement in her eyes.

"Really? That's cool, I was going to make you do it anyways." I replied.

"Anyways, since it's only sevenish I thought that maybe we can stay there tonight?"

I smiled; she wanted to spend the night in our apartment together. Sure, we would go to the apartment if it was what she wanted. I nodded and her smile widened.

"I really think you'll like our room. I decorated with my two new favorite colors." She said.

She must have been talking about red and black; I noticed she seemed into them the past few days.

"What color?" I asked just to make sure.

"Red and black silly." She replied.

"Not baby blue?" I asked.

"Nah I already have a baby blue room at Yunie's." She replied and stuffed her nightgown in the bag she had brought. Then she rummaged through bringing out the necklace I had given her and putting it on.

She finished with what she was doing and picked up her stuff, then we left going to our new apartment.

Rikku's POV

Okay so I was not completely throwing a fit, but then again it's not as if he intended to get Kadena knocked up. So here, I was unlocking the door to our apartment with Gippal standing behind me. Actually to tell you the truth I was somewhat happy right now. I mean if all worked out I would get a kid without all the pain of childbirth. So yeah, I was nineteen but hey, Gippal is only twenty. I pulled Gippal into the apartment and flipped on the lights. He smiled and I knew he liked it.

"This place kicks ass Ri." He said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah I know. I added a 'party room' as Tidus called it but it looks like it will become a bedroom." I replied and sat down on my new couch.

"Actually I think a play room would be nice for the kid when it gets older, so lets just turn the office into the bedroom. Plus since I wont be sleeping at Djose I can just turn that into an office." He replied.

I smiled. This was going to be okay.

"Anyways I want to show you the rest of the house." I said and grabbed his hand.

I showed him the playroom next. He thought it was cool and he even sang a song on the karaoke machine. Surprisingly he had an okay voice. I walked past the office and showed the bathroom then our room. He ran to the bed and dived onto it. I laughed it was funny. So, even though we were dating now he wasn't trying to be all serious like Tidus and Yuna were which I was grateful for. I mean sure Tidus and Yuna were a cute couple, but sometimes all their lovey-dovey stuff makes me gag. I joined him on the bed and laid down.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it. Feels like home." He replied and kissed me.

"You know I never imagined my life to be like this." I replied.

He looked at me perching his head on his elbows.

"Really? How did you imagine life then?" he asked me.

Wow, he was actually asking me to tell him about my life. Okay here goes nothing.

"Well when I was a kid I imagined living in a big house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children, but now…I don't want that at all. It seems kind of cheesy actually." I said and laughed.

He just smiled.

"And was I ever with you?"

"No, my husband had black hair and these beautiful blue eyes. I never wanted to marry another al-bhed." I replied.

"Well that just gives me a lot of comfort." He replied.

"Oh what do you want to marry me Gippy?" I said next.

I covered my mouth after that it just slipped I really didn't mean to say that. Oh, my god please don't answer that! No wait if he answers then it will be okay right, but what if he says no…then what will I do? Ack I hate my stupid mouth sometimes! I know just laugh it off pretend it was a joke!

I began to laugh lightly and he just continued to stare at me as if he was really thinking about my question. Oh god…what have I done? I stopped laughing and looked at him. I swallowed hard after the silence had hung in the air for more then ten minutes. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Finally, I got fed up with the uncomfortable silence and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I said and picked up my bag walking into the bathroom.

Gippal's POV

I heard the bathroom door shut and lock and then I heard the shower start. I could not answer her…I mean yea I did but I couldn't tell her that. Not yet anyways. I mean she said it as a joke right? So if I said yes it might scare her off. But If I said no it would hurt her more then when I broke up with her that night before I left for the crimson squad. So how could I answer her question? I continued to stare at the ceiling and think about how I would answer her. I was thinking about maybe taking her to dinner…I remember when I was younger before my folks died my mom told me the story of how my dad popped the question. He took her on a picnic to the oasis at night. It was a full moon and she said the stars seemed to be shining for her that night. If I remember correctly, I said "Mama that's nasty why would I ever wanna be with a girl like that? Girls are weird!" She just laughed and replied with "One day you will I promise." Well lets face it she was right I wanted to be with Rikku like that. I wanted to take her to a nice place and show her how much I loved her. Yeah so, what was wrong with that?

I sat up and looked to the closed door I knew she was going to be a while. So, I snuck out. Yeah I snuck out and went to get her a ring. I picked out a silver one with a nice big diamond in the center; on the sides of the diamonds were opals. It really reminded me of Rikku. On the way back I picked up some moonlilys, she liked those too. Then when I came in she was on the bed in a red nightie. She must have gone shopping for cloths too. When she saw me come in, she looked in my direction and smiled. Her hair was down and she looked like a goddess. I know I know I'm being cheesy…pathetic but damn it I just can't help it.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey there where did you go?" She asked turning the page of a book she was reading.

I pulled the flowers out from behind my back and walked over to her.

"These are for you." I said

She took them in her arms and smelt them.

"Moonlilys! My favorite!" She exclaimed.

She looked at me.

"What's the special occasion?"

Okay this was it now or never. My heart was pounding like crazy and It was so loud I was sure she could hear it. I felt dizzy, and like I might be sick. I sat down next to her; yeah I sure as hell wasn't getting down on my knee…that was too old fashioned for me. Anyways so I sat next to her and told her to close her eyes, she did and when I told her to open them her eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open.

"I've been thinking not only since you said something, but since the day I met you. I've been thinking that I want to be with you forever. I remember telling myself when I was seven years old, I'm gunna marry her one day." I looked at her…she was crying but it was good because she was smiling too.

"So Rikku, I was thinking that maybe now would be a good time to ask you because just in the past four days that I have been with you I realized that I love you more then anyone I have ever met and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Gippal do you want me to marry you?" She asked.

"Yes, I want you to marry me Rikku."

She nodded with enthusiasm and kissed me with equal passion. I slipped the ring on her finger and that night we just talked and laid together and it felt right, you know as if it were meant to be in a certain way. So I went to sleep that night in my new house, with my new fiancé and I was the happiest I had been in a very long time.

A/n Okay wow heh heh I just wrote the last three chapters one right after the other. It was fun too! Okay anyways please review and I will update. Thanks for reading and until next time my friends!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello everyone I wanted to thank all of you guys out there that are reading my story, it means a lot to know that people like my writing and appreciate my work. I would like you all to know that without your reviews I do not think there would be a story at all. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter and thanks again for reading.

Chapter 7

**Gippal's POV**

A week had passed and we had no contact from Kadena what so ever. Rikku started to get on my nerves. She kept nagging at me at how I needed to find her and tell her about our plan of taking full custody. It wasn't until the seventh day that I heard anything at all. I was at Djose getting rid of the rest of the things that made anyone think it used to be a bedroom. I was cleaning out my desk when my new assistant came in with a letter. In Kadena's sloppy handwriting she wrote that she got an abortion and would be by later to pick up her things. When I went home that night Rikku was in the office putting together a crib. She had painted the room baby blue with clouds earlier that week and was now adding everything else.

She smiled up at me when I came in, but once she saw my face, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Umm, Kadena sent me this letter today."

Rikku stood and dusted her blue jeans off.

"And what did she say?"

Okay so how was I going to do this? She had been so excited about the whole baby thing. She really wanted this for some reason.

"She had an abortion."

Rikku's face went from happy, to worried, to sad and then to pissed.

"That fucking little whore! I'll find her and bash her fucking head in until it turns into a bloody pulp!"

Okay I thought I had seen Rikku mad, but right now, she was scaring me.

"Calm down Ri." I said backing away from her.

"She did this without even consulting you?" she said lowering her voice a bit.

"Yeah, she just sent me this letter." I replied pulling out the letter and handing it over.

She took it and read it quickly then tossed it on the floor.

"Oh Yunie will be so disappointed too. She thought little Faith or Arden would have some one to play with." Rikku said.

"Faith? Arden?"

"Yeah Faith if that baby is a girl, and Arden if it's a boy."

"Oh is that what they are naming it?" I asked trying to get her mind off the abortion.

"Yeah I guess…" She replied.

She was on the verge of crying and why I did not know. I mean it was my kid and I wasn't sad about it. Okay that was mean, but I'm not going to lie.

"That poor little baby…didn't even have a shot at life."

"Rikku, it's okay it wasn't even a baby yet."

She glared at me.

"Do you know how cruel you sounded just then? It's murder!"

I just nodded I wasn't going to open my mouth again.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, but I guess what's done is done. I'll just keep this room for Yunie's baby to use while I'm babysitting I guess."

I knew she was upset about all this and I didn't know how to make it better. So I hugged her and let her cry for a few minutes and when she was done I had to change my shirt.

"Hey can we go out to dinner or something. I really don't wanna cook tonight." She said as I changed my cloths.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Pizza?" She said and smiled.

Yes pizza, pizza was her favorite food. I didn't mind it but I couldn't eat it like she could. If she could, she would eat nothing but pizza. Her favorite was pineapple and ham with black olives. Man, how did I know so much about her? Why do I know so much about her? Well if I am going to marry her, I guess it's a good thing.

"Sure, but why don't we order for delivery?"

"Okay I'll go make the call."

She got up from the bed and ran to call to pizza place. She was probably going to want to watch a sappy movie on cable and cry about it all night. I remember when she was fourteen and I was hanging out with Brother and Buddy. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and she sat with some girls from home watching chick flicks and pigging out on double brownie ice cream. I slept over that night and when I got up to go to the bathroom, I heard her crying in her room. So I knocked. She said 'come in' without even asking who it was. That was the first time I kissed her. It was also the first time she slapped me. She screamed at me to get the hell away from her or she would have Brother and Buddy beat me up, but as I got up to leave, she smiled and said goodnight. I didn't hear her crying any more after that. We started dating a few weeks later, secretly of course.

"Pizza's on it's way!" I heard her call from downstairs.

"Coming!"

**Rikku's POV**

I can't believe Gippal is perfectly fine about this whole abortion thing. I guess it shouldn't bother me so much but damnit it does. I mean come on abortion is just so freakin wrong. So tonight I was going to eat a whole bunch of pizza and watch movies that I would most of the time not go near. I needed to watch some depressing movies with corny sappy ending to make myself happy again. Don't ask me why I do this I just do, it's been my ritual since I was twelve. That's when my mom died, so that's when my life started getting really depressing. It's also when I started puberty I tell ya that is one scary thing to go through without a mom to help you out. However, all the other girls in Home helped me and Brother tried his hardest. So I guess I was okay, but watching those movies helped a lot to. Gippal came down the stairs in the pajama's I bought him. Yeah I bought him a pair a pj's it's getting cold he needed more then just his boxers to sleep in. They were all black like most of his cloths are. He seems to like black, red, blue and sadly enough purple. Oh well every guy has a flaw. At least he didn't like pink…

"Hey, I was gunna order a movie on Pay per view. Anything you wanna see?"

"Nah why don't you pick?" He replied.

Good he knew the mood I was in. Well why wouldn't he? I mean he was around me for most of my life being friends with my brother and all, well at least he was friends with him until Brother caught us in my room together…with Gippal on top of me his hand up my skirt. Let's just say it's not the best way to find your best friend and little sister. They haven't been friends since. Actually, Brother hates Gippal with a passion now, and I think the feeling is mutual between them.

"Okay."

So I picked out a movie called "The wedding date" it sounded okay I guess. It was actually somewhat funny too. Gippal fell asleep on the couch half way through it I just continued to watch random TV until late in the night. Therefore, I put a blanket over him around eleven and went to bed by myself. The bed was cold when I laid down and I shivered as I got dressed in my pj's I noticed the window was open so I walked to close it. That's when Gippal walked up behind me, and me getting scared shitless I turned around and kneed him in the stomach. He sat on the bed and held his stomach like he was feeling sick.

"I am soooo sorry!" I exclaimed walking over to him.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

"My fault." He replied.

I frowned, and then smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. Okay it was a little funny you had to admit. I mean someone of my size practically collapsing a guy that was a lot bigger. If you don't find that amusing, I don't know what you would. He looked up at my laughing and made an irritated face.

"It's so nice that you find my pain pleasurable." He said in an angered tone.

I stopped laughing. Okay now it was going to be hard not to laugh I damaged his ego.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that I hurt you."

"Okay Ri you may not know it but you're a good fighter, you're not weak."

Ahh he said I was a good fighter, that must of really hurt his ego. But at least he knows I can kick his ass if he ever pisses me off. I walked over to him and kneeled beside on the floor so I could look up to him.

"Sorry, I mean it really." I said seriously

"I know. And I said it's okay." He replied and got up.

He came over to me and picked me up throwing me on the bed. I started laughing hysterically. He got on the bed with me and we started to play fight. I was trying not to hit him to hard and he was just trying to keep me down. It somewhat reminded me of when we were younger, it was our way to get close to each other without Brother knowing anything. It was before he caught us in my room. I stopped laughing for a few seconds and smiled.

"I have to take a shower." I said.

He let me go.

"I wanna watch." He replied and smirked.

I pulled him up by his shirt and pulled him with me into the bathroom. We undressed each other as we went along and we didn't really ever get to the shower until and hour later. It was nice he even washed my hair for me. Mumbling something about how he loved my hair in the process. We went to sleep right after wards without getting dressed again.

When I woke up the next morning Gippal was already gone, probably went to Djose. So, I got up and got dressed. I picked a long black peasant dress that was somewhat hippish, and a pair of old combat boots. I added a baby blue shall and began to pick up the room. I threw the cloths from last night in the hamper. Walking downstairs I saw that the empty pizza box and soda cans were still on the coffee table in the living room. I picked them up and threw them away then I made my way out to Djose.

**Gippal's POV**

"Kadena, you need to leave. You have your stuff. Now leave." I said putting the paperwork in front of me aside for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked almost in tears.

"Lets see. One because I am involved in a relationship now. Two because what was between us was nothing more the sex, and three because you went and got an abortion without even consulting me in the decision." I replied.

"Listen Gippal I lied."

"What?"

"I was never pregnant, I thought that if I said that to Rikku she would leave you and you would come back to me." She said now crying.

Great she was crying. Why do girls always cry when I brake up with them? I just don't understand how they could want me that bad. I mean yeah I'm good-looking but come on I've been told I can be quite egotistical at least that's what Rikku told me. I think the only reason Rikku can put up with me is that she has known me for so long, and she can be the same way sometimes.

"Kadena, don't cry."

She looked down at her feet. Her blond hair falling in front of her face. She sniffled and sighed.

"I really thought you meant it when you said you loved me."

"Well I didn't. To tell you the truth I was thinking about Rikku at the time."

"I know, but I love you and I hate her!"

I sighed. This was depressing. She was way over the top in her obsession with me and it was nauseating. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kadena, you're my friend. Also, I never meant to hurt you. However, I did and I'm sorry. You're just going to have to accept that I didn't feel anything for you and I still don't."

Wow that was the fifth time I've said those exact words to a girl change the name, and yep word for word it's exact. I think I've memorized that speech. I think the only girl I ever broke up with differently was Rikku.

She sniffled again and looked me in the eyes.

"Please just do me a favor and tell me the truth." She said.

The truth, Hmm what was the truth? Gee Kadena, you have a nice ass so I thought I would fuck you a few times. Never meant anything by it. Actually, the truth is she reminded me of Rikku and I told her that didn't I? Okay so maybe once upon a time I thought I loved her, no lust would be a better choice of word the love. She was there and I was bored. That was the truth.

"Maybe three months ago I may have liked you as more then just a person to sleep with, but Kadena I could have told you from the beginning it wasn't going to last. None of my relationships after Rikku ever lasted more a few months maybe five tops. I'm sorry."

She clutched the bag in her hands as if she were dying. She dropped it and walked closer to me. She raised her hands to my face and looked strait at me. Okay this is where I needed to move away from her. Yes, walk away, push her away, DO SOMETHING! Somehow, I couldn't. I was frozen in my place. She leaned up and kissed me softly. That's when the door opened. I quickly pushed her away to see Rikku standing in the doorway. Her face full of pain. I stared in her direction and tried to find the words. All I could get out was her name, barely a whisper.

"Rikku."

A/n Hey all thanks again for reading my story and to all my reviewers thanks a lot. Sorry if I take a little while but I am working really hard to get a website up for my band Sinful Vengeance. Plus I have been working on writing the songs. We actually have all the songs we wanna release on our first CD already written out but we need to have the music to them too. So if it takes me a few extra days to post I am soo sorry but I will try to have the chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks oh and as for my band if you have any questions you can e-mail us at thanks again for reading my story and reviewing E muja oui emm! (I love you all!) Scary enough I do know some al bhed


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading my story. You know what I wanna see the movie Advent Children really bad! I can't wait for it to come out as soon as it does I will get it on DVD because I love FF7 actually it is in a tie with FFX/X-2 as my favorite game in the whole Final fantasy series. Anyways if you already don't know about Final Fantasy Seven: Advent Children I highly suggest that you go look it up, I'll tell you this Cloud looks really good! And Tifa looks hot to! Okay anyways on with the story right? Sorry to bore you so much

Chapter 8

**Gippal's POV**

"Rikku." I said in a whisper.

I could see the tears on her face and the pain in her eyes. She shook her head no and took off in a run. I looked at Kadena. Man did I want to beat the shit out of her right now. She was smiling too, how could she smile? I pushed past her and she fell down. I took off after Rikku.

I found her sitting by the bridge leading into Djose. She had her head in her hands and she was crying loudly. No one was around because they were all inside playing with the new and improved experiment. More like a piece of rubble to me, but it kept them busy and out of my hair so whatever. I kneeled down next to her.

"Rikku."

She looked up at me and quickly looked away.

"Please look at me."

She turned to face me. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying. I wiped away her tears.

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well what did you mean to happen? What were you just using me this whole time?"

"No." I said.

"Just like last time huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You used me before why would I fall for it again, god why am I so stupid?" She questioned herself as if I wasn't even there.

"You're not stupid." I replied.

She looked down at her finger; at the ring, I gave her. It was wet with her tears and glittered in the sunlight.

"No, I can't do this. Not anymore." She said starting to cry harder.

She slipped the ring of her finger and put it in my hand closing her own over mine.

"Rikku. Please don't do this." I said my voice shaky.

She stood up.

"I just need some time." She said.

I stood to meet her.

"Rikku. I love you and I mean it I'm not just saying it to get you to sleep with me or something." I said.

She turned and gave a slight smile.

"I know. Just give me some time." She said and walked away back towards the moon flow.

And as I watched her walk away from me, it felt like my insides were on fire. It hurt really bad, worse then I thought it would. When she was out of sight, I opened my hand and played with the small silver ring I held. Her tears were still on it making my hand wet. I slipped it in my pocket and walked slowly back to my room at Djose. I sat at my desk and looked around the room. My eyes fell on a picture of me and Rikku in our new apartment. I started getting a really bad headache and I knew why. After I joined the crimson squad, I learned to suppress tears so now I rarely ever cried I just got bad headaches. The last time I cried was when Rikku and I broke up. Man this sucked.

**Rikku's POV**

I walked quickly back to the apartment and packed a bag of cloths. I called Yunie to tell her what was going on and she offered me a place to stay for a little while. Paine was there too so I would be in the company of all my friends. Good I needed a few people around to comfort me. I know what happened wasn't Gippal's fault. However, it still hurt and made me realize that maybe we were moving a little to quickly. So I needed time away from him, time to find myself. I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew every day would be harder then the last. They picked me up about twenty minutes after I called and Yuna gave me a big hug when she saw me. Right then and there, I broke down crying. Yuna hugged me and comforted me while I heard Paine and Tidus discuss how they were going to hurt Gippal.

"Don't hurt him." I said to them.

They looked at me oddly. Okay so yes I was royally pissed at Gippal for his reunion with Kadena. And, yes a part of me wanted him to hurt. However, it was a small part and plus I knew he was hurting right now. Therefore, I shook my head.

"It wasn't his fault. It was that Kadena girl."

"Kadena?" Paine asked.

"Yea Kadena."

"I met her a while ago. She's a whore." Paine said, "I'll enjoy hurting her."

"Only if I can help. No one messes with my friends." Tidus replied.

Yuna shook her head.

"No one is going to hurt anyone guys. No more hurting." Yuna said and helped me up.

Tidus carried my bag and Yuna helped me to the airship. Yeah I needed help; it felt like my legs were going dead on me. That's how much I hurt at the moment. We got to Besaid shortly after sundown. Lulu was waiting for us with Wakka and Vidina. She came and gave me hug to. I hugged back and she patted me on the back.

"Sometimes life hurts. But you're strong you'll find your way." She said to me.

Wakka just said not to think too much on it. Vidina just smiled he was too young to understand why I was crying. I patted him on the head and walked past to the beach house. When I got inside, I went strait to my room. It was clean and there were cloths folded on the end of the bed. Some of them were Gippal's. It was weird just looking at his cloths made me want to cry. I took them and shoved them under the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and my reflection stared back at me. My eyes were red from the crying, I had tears on my cheeks beginning to dry. My hair was a mess. Moreover, I wore the necklace Gippal had given me around my neck. I took it off and put it in the small jewelry box on the nightstand. I climbed onto the bed and laid down. Closing my eyes, I drifted of to sleep.

**Gippal's POV**

I decided to go back to the apartment and sleep my headache away, but when I got there, Kadena was sitting outside my door. I glared in her direction and walked to unlock my door. She stood to meet me.

"So you and the Princess back together yet?" She asked with a laugh.

"Fuck you."

"Love too." She replied with a smile.

I walked inside and she followed me. Really I didn't care, I didn't care about anything but how I was going to get through the next few days without killing someone. I was pissed off at the world today. Not only had Rikku left me, but also there was a big explosion from the experiment, which took the three best workers I had to the hospital, and blew a hole in the temple. I had to hire a construction crew to fix it. Therefore, after I left Djose I went and found a bar to drown out all the shit that had happened today. Mostly to drown out Rikku. Kadena followed me. She sat next to me on the bed.

"Nice place." She said and began to rub my bag.

Okay I knew I should probably stop her but damnit it felt good. Okay yes I didn't want Rikku to hate me even more, because she just said she needed time. Not that she never wanted to see me again. However, right now I was single so what the hell. And yes, I know it's bad but I was pissed at her right now too.

"See now that she is out of the picture we can be together again."

I stopped her Right then and there.

"She is still in the picture Kadena. Don't go getting your hopes up."

"Oh Gippal. Dear she doesn't want you back. You kissed me she saw it. She knows you don't love her."

No, she was wrong. Rikku knows how I feel…yet she did see Kadena and me so maybe Kadena was right. Maybe Rikku won't come back. Nevertheless, she might still and I need to hold on to that.

"Shut up Kadena."

She smiled.

"You're so cute when you're angry." She replied and batted her eyes.

Man, she looked so much like Rikku right now…no Gippal it isn't Rikku. Rikku is with Yuna, this is Kadena.

"Let me make you some dinner."

She even sounds like her.

"Okay." I replied without thinking.

She smiled and left the room. I just laid down and closed my eyes for a few seconds. Shit, I was drunk off my ass. When I smelt the end result of Kadena's cooking, I walked downstairs and found a meal on the table. I sat down and began to eat. When she came closer and pored me a glass of wine I didn't even think twice about drinking it. So I did and that is how I ended up in bed with Kadena that night.

**Rikku's POV**

I woke up and it was three in the morning. I was really cold and still in my cloths from the previous day. I got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower, I watched the steam fill the room and I basked in the warmth. I took a quick shower and put on my warm Pj's which consisted of a pair of soft sweat pants and a super big t-shirt that came down to my knees. I went back to my bed, but I couldn't sleep. So, I sat up and looked at the phone sitting on the desk beside me. I could call him, I could wake him up and say, I was sorry. I could start the making up process right now. I could tell him I thought we were going to fast, and you know what that was exactly what I was going to do. So, I dialed my apartment. It rang about six times before Gippal picked up. His voice was groggy and I could tell he had been asleep for a while. He answered as anyone who was woken up at three in the morning would.

"Who ever the hell this is, you better have a good excuse for waking me up."

I swallowed and sighed. Okay here I was on the phone and I couldn't think of anything to say. I guess there was a first time for everything. I started as any normal person would.

"Hi."

I heard him gasp.

"Ri is that you?"

"Yea it's me."

I heard him move around like he was getting up. He told me to hold on and he set the phone down on the bed. A few minutes later, he picked up again and apologized for putting me on hold in the first place.

"Really it's okay." I said and laughed.

He laughed nervously.

"What's going on, you're not in trouble are you?" He asked suddenly worried.

"No, no I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh okay."

"I was thinking maybe you could come and pick me up or something. I want to come home."

He didn't reply for a second, and I could tell he was freaking out. Something was up.

"Gippal?"

"Yeah sure, actually I can't come get you."

"Huh why?"

"Cuz I'm drunk off my ass right now." He replied.

"Okay, then I'll have Tidus take me. He is up anyway."

"What?"

"I'm on my way." I replied.

"No, wait why don't you just get some rest, I'll come and get you first thing when I wake up."

"You'll have a hang over. No it's okay I'll see you soon. Bye." I said and hung up.

Okay so yeah I was warning him honestly, what ever was going on I was going to find out one way or another.

**Gippal's POV**

I heard the click of the phone and I looked over at Kadena's sleeping form. Okay so I slept with her and now Rikku is on her way here…shit. Maybe Rikku would understand…bullshit she would never speak to me again. Okay I'll just get rid of her. I shook Kadena's body and she opened her eyes.

"Hey lover."

"Get up and get the fuck out now." I said.

"Huh?"

"You fucking tricked me into sleeping with you and now that I am sober enough to realize it was a big mistake I'm making you get out."

"Fine, I'll go. But don't think this is over Gippal." She said and gathered her stuff.

She left and not even five minutes later Rikku showed up. Tidus was behind her like a bodyguard or something. He glared at me. His eyes told me that if I were going to hurt Rikku he would kill me. I knew he would to. And he would get away with my murder. Scary enough if Rikku found out about anything that went on tonight I would ask for death, because I don't think I could live a normal life without her. At least not after what we had been through in the past month.

"Can we be alone?" I asked her.

"It's okay Tidus you can go home now." She said.

"Call me if he does anything to you that you don't like." Tidus said and left.

She smiled at me and ran to hug me. When she came to me, she frowned.

"What have you been doing you smell like sweat, and my perfume."

"Nothing just sleeping." I replied.

"Well let's go to bed, we can talk tomorrow." She said and held my hand.

It felt good to have her in my arms again and I felt hella guilty. Therefore, before she thinks I am some unbelievable wonderful person I was going to tell her the truth.

"Wait. Ri, I have to tell you something first."

"Hmm?" she said with a smile.

"Kadena was here tonight."

She pushed away from me.

"Something was happening when I called? I knew it."

"Rikku listen to me. I went to a bar to forget about you. And when I came home, Kadena was here. She just reminded me of you so much."

She was starting to cry again. God don't cry please don't cry…

"Why do you want to hurt me?" she asked.

"I don't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you."

She tuned from me at that moment. And shook her head.

"Do you even want to be with me or was that just a lie?" She asked I couldn't hear the tears, no now she was angry.

"I love you Rikku. I want to marry you."

"You can't marry me, if you can't even just sleep with one person. It doesn't work that way."

"I know I fucked up but you can't leave me. I don't want to be without you."

"Well you know what screw you. I don't want to be with you any more."

I lowered my head. I had to stop myself from crying. I don't cry anymore. I won't cry over her. She is just a girl. God I was crying. Why did this hurt so much?

**Rikku's POV**

I turned when he didn't answer and I saw his head down. He stood there like a little kid who was being scolded looking at his feet. I saw the crystalline tears, was he seriously crying over this? Well good, he needed to cry he was the one who messed up not me. But he was crying and I hated making people cry. So, I walked over to him and I looked at him. He had his eyes closed.

"Gippal?"

"Please don't leave me." He said in a whisper, his eyes still closed.

Damn, I loved him. Why did I love such an asshole?

"I need you Ri." He said opening his eyes.

I looked at him. I knew it, he needed me more then I needed him. He needed someone to lead him in the right direction. He needed help from me and I knew I should help him.

"I know, and I won't…" I said.

A/n Okay end of chapter 8. Wow I made everything dramatic…so not like me, okay it is. Anyways I like making sad things. I enjoy death and sadness. Okay so I'm a Goth vampire/werewolf freak so what? Anyways please R/R thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews it really makes a big difference. Anyways I know that most of you guys think how I made Rikku react to a lot of what was going on was odd, but don't worry I'm building up on something. There is a reason for my madness! Have any of you guys heard of _Three Days Grace_? I like that band…sorry I know I had no reason to say that anyways I stated playing the game _Star Ocean: Til the end of time_ and I am hella stuck in Aquios (or however you spell it) and it's getting on my nerves. Well that is really all I have to say! So now go forth, read the next chapter oh, and remember to review!

Chapter 9

(Three months had passed since the last chapter. Rikku and Gippal have been going slower. Trying to work everything out. Kadena hasn't been seen or heard of since she left the apartment that night. Weird things have been happing at Djose and everyone is sure Kadena is behind it. Yuna and Tidus found out that they are not only having one baby but two! Yep they are going to have twins. One girl one boy. Paine and Baralai have announced that they are getting married and as of now, it is only a week away.)

Rikku's POV 

As I sat there watching as Yuna was fitted for her bridesmaid dress I thought back to when we were still part of The Gullwings and how I would of never thought of Paine getting married. Paine picked out better bridesmaid dresses then Yuna did though. They were long, black, and elegant. She picked out a nice plain white dress. It was strapless and the skirt wasn't really big like Yunie's was. The only fancy thing on it was the lace that went over the skirt. Yuna made her buy a shall made out of beads to go with it. Paine gave in after Yuna complained that the bride needed something shiny so everyone's attention would be on her. Paine had let her hair grow out just a little bit and it was down to her shoulders now. Yuna wanted to run white beads through it so it would glam it up a bit. Paine agreed to that because she didn't want Yuna giving her another lecture on how she had to be "pretty" and "More feminine".

"Rikku what do you think?" Yuna asked spinning a little in the gown.

The skirt moved gracefully with her and I smiled. Yuna was just starting to show so her dress had to be made a little different then everyone else's.

"You look wonderful." I replied.

She gave me a smile and Paine joined us.

"Hey you guys don't look half bad." She said and smiled.

Paine seemed very happy lately and why wouldn't she be? She smiled a lot more and she was beginning to be friendlier too. It was somewhat unnerving but pleasant at the same time. I liked this new Paine, but I missed the old one too. I had already had my dress fitted so I was done with all the dress stuff. I stood up and the dress skirt fell stopping at my ankles. Paine took a pair of high-heeled sandals out of a box and showed them to us. They were black and accented with small red crystals.

"Oh these are pretty." Yuna said looking at the shoes in Paine's hands.

"I thought you guys would like them, what do you think? I wanted to use them as the brides maid's shoes." Paine said.

"It works for me." I said with a smile.

Okay so I had a small shoe fetish. It only began recently, I was building up my shoe collection, and these were just cute. They would make a very nice addition.

"Okay so then were going to go with these?" Paine asked.

"Looks that way." Yuna replied.

Therefore, we went and got our shoes in the correct sizes. We also got a pair for Lulu, and Reanna (Brother's girlfriend) and Lablanc who were the other three bridesmaids. The only reason Lablanc was a bride's maid was that we needed an extra one. Five grooms men and only four brides maids wouldn't have looked very good. In addition, since she was dating Nooj who happened to be the fifth groom's man we just thought it would fit. If we had any other, choice Paine would have gone with it. She did not feel too happy about Lablanc even coming in the first place. We finished the day by making a stop at a new restaurant on the Mi'ihen Highroad. They started opening up many shops on the Mi'ihen Highroad after the whole Vegnagun ordeal. It was now a road of shops, restaurants, and entertainment facilities. We went to a place that had something called Mexican food. It wasn't half bad either. Everyone in Spria had been dividing into his or her own racial categories now. Not only did we have Ronso's. Guado's, Al-bhed but we had Mexicans, Asians, Caucasian, African-Spirieans (a/n Can't exactly put Americans can I?) and Native-Spirieans. It makes things a lot more complex now but I think I am getting used to it. There were tons of different religions now too. Me I was just plain old Rikku I didn't have a religion and I doubted I ever will. Yunie went and joined a Christian church. She told me I should join too, but I didn't want to get caught up in all that stuff. We made our ways home shortly after dinner. Yuna to Besaid, Paine to Bevelle, and me? I back to the moonflow. I got in a little past eight. Gippal wasn't home yet and I was grateful for that. He had been in a bad mood lately. Some odd things had been happening at Djose lately and he was taking it all out on me. I sat down on the couch and heard the door open…speak of the devil.

**Gippal's POV**

I walked in to find Rikku sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She must have been tired because she didn't get up and say hi or anything. I walked past her and went strait into the room. Today was horrible. Since we fixed that big whole in the side of the temple, we had to fix five more. People had been getting hurt and today I lost one of my best men permanently. I took of the armor I was wearing and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was hit in the explosion today and it sliced my arm up pretty bad. I had the medic look at it and she game me stitches but it was still bleeding. The white bandage was almost soaked in my own blood; I needed to see a real doctor. Rikku came and stood in the doorway looking at me. There was worry written on her face and she came to me quickly. She pulled the white shirt off me and left me in a black tank top.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was hit by some stray metal."

She pulled the bandage off my arm and I flinched. She looked over my cut and it seemed the stitches weren't holding very well.

"Oh my god Gippal!"

I didn't want to look at it. It hurt like a bitch and I knew already it wasn't too pretty.

"What?" I said closing my eyes.

"You need to go to the hospital! Right now!"

I opened my eyes and looked at my arm. Holy shit it was worse then it was two hours ago. The wound seemed to be getting bigger. Sara the medic said I should have gone to the doctor right away but I didn't. I thought I could hold out for a while, which I did but it only made matters worse. She quickly ran to the bathroom and when she came out, she had a large piece of gauze. She quickly wrapped and threw me my jacket. I tried putting it on but I couldn't move my arm very well. When Rikku saw this, she came and helped me into my jacket. She led me down the hall and into the airship.

"How are we gunna get there? I can't fly this thing." I said.

"I know how to fly an airship Gippal." She said in an angered tone.

I nodded and sat down by the pilot seat. I was to tired and in too much pain to argue. I heard the engine roar to life and felt it as we took off. It was only a few minutes later when we arrived at the closest hospital, which was in Guadosalam. Rikku rushed me into the ER and the doctors treated me immediately, and the last thing I saw before the put me under was Rikku's worried face.

**Rikku's POV**

I sat in the waiting room as they did the operation. They said that there were fragments of metal lodged in his arm and they needed to put him to sleep to get them out. He probably didn't realize how bad the wound seemed to be. In addition, the fact that when the experiment exploded the metal had oil on it and oil in the bloodstream is not a good thing. When the doctor came out of the room he had smiled at me and I knew everything was okay.

"So how did everything go?" I asked standing up.

It was well into the night now and morning was just around the corner.

"Everything is fine. Your boyfriend will live to see another day. But I just need you to sign these release forms so he can go home."

The doctor handed me the forms and I signed my name at the bottom. He led me to Gippal's room and I entered in time to see him pulling on his shirt. He looked at me and I saw that his arm was now bandaged up well.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

He smiled but didn't say anything. He was upset about something. He pulled his jacket on and the bandaged arm vanished. I walked over to him and he looked at me the smile gone.

"What's on your mind?" I said and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Marcus was killed today. By the same explosion that hurt me."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." I said unsure of how to react to the news.

I really didn't know who Marcus was but he seemed important to Gippal so I frowned and started to hug him. He glared at me as if to say I don't need your pity. I just stopped in my tracks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked my hand hanging in the air.

"Not in particular." He replied and turned away from me.

"Is there something your not telling me?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me.

"The whole thing was rigged, someone is purposely knocking off my men Ri."

"Who?" I asked but I was pretty sure I already knew the answer, Kadena.

"Nobody is sure yet, but I have a pretty good idea of who it is, and I am sure you do too." He replied.

I nodded knowing what he meant. Kadena was purposely trying to get rid of people at Djose, I don't know if she meant to kill anyone, but hurt them I was positive of. Gippal continued to stare at me.

"I think that maybe we should go somewhere else for a few nights. Just in case it is her she may come to the apartment." Gippal said.

"Want me to call Yunie?" I asked.

"No lets not risk her and the kids, maybe we should get a hotel room or something." He replied.

Man, he was really worried. I wondered if he ever went through something like this before. I just had to ask.

"Umm Gippal, has anything like this ever happened before?"

He seemed to have to think for a minute, but then shook his head no.

"Not like this…Kadena is a little over obsessed. Even more so then Sheanna was."

Sheanna was his girlfriend before he started dating me the first time. She held a grudge aginst me for the longest time. She even came to threatening me, but she would never act on her impulses. It seemed Kadena would, and I knew she wanted me hurt maybe even dead. My frown deepened.

"Would Kadena really come after me?" I asked getting a little scared now.

Gippal reluctantly nodded and when he saw me pale the slightest bit he hugged me to his chest. He stroked the back of my hair as my heart continued to pound. Kadena was really a psycho, she was evil the last person who scared me this much was that Seymour guy. I pulled away and shook my head. The look in Gippal's eyes was one of fear, fear for me. Once again, he had put me in danger. Not like, he meant to but he did.

"I'm fine really, I can handle one jealous woman." I said and cracked a smile.

A nurse entered the room and looked at us.

"Good you seem to be doing much better child." She said and smiled.

She was an older woman maybe in her late sixties or early seventies. Her hair was graying and her probably once radiant blue eyes were dulling. She walked over to us and handed Gippal a small piece of paper.

"This is your prescription, for the pain you may feel every once in a while. Take it to your local pharmacy and get it right away. Also here," she handed him another piece of paper. "You young man are not to do any work for about two weeks, take a nice vacation with your girl here and get that arm rested before retuning to that ghastly job of yours."

Gippal actually smiled at the lady.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and she smiled at us.

"Now you kids behave." She said and left.

We left shortly after that, we stopped at the pharmacy on the way to the apartment so we could pack some bags. We were going to go to Bevelle and hang out with Paine and Baralai for a while. I packed my brides maid dress because we would be there past the wedding date, my guess was we would be house sitting for them like I did for Yunie and Tidus. Hey, as long as I was far away from Kadena I would be happy. Before we left, I made a quick call to Paine to let her know we were stopping by tomorrow, but tonight we were going to stay at a hotel in Guadosalam. We got the last suite the hotel had, as well as some dirty looks from the older people in the hotel. That night I barely slept my mind kept going back to Kadena. What was she planning? We she going to try to kill me off? On the other hand, did she just intend to hurt me enough to get me away from Gippal? It was five by the time I closed my eyes and that night I had a strange dream.

I was running through a dark forest. I could hear footsteps behind me. I was being chased. I turned to face Kadena, and Sheena. Gippal was at the end of the forest and I reached for him, but he didn't reach for me. Instead, he took Kadena into his arms and told me he never loved me. Kadena let out a sinister laugh while Sheanna just stood there. I woke with a start and the sun was in my eyes. Gippal was fast asleep next to me. I shook him lightly and when he was awake enough to fly an airship, we left to Bevelle. Kadena stayed on my mind. I looked at Gippal and I knew I was not going to let her take everything from me, even if it meant her death.

A/n Hi-ya! Hey, I updated wee! Okay anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all and I know that you all wait for an update and that it sucks when it takes me forever so I will try to go faster now. Anywho I just wanna say thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n Hey all I know chapter 9 was a little odd, but I tried to make it interesting, I really did! Now I know no one likes Kadena, it's almost how I feel about Kikyo in Inu-yasha…I hate her I really do… So I promise something really bad is coming to her, what? I don't know just yet but it will be painful I promise! Okay well other then that I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I really didn't think anyone would end up liking this at all but it goes to show how wrong I am right? Okay wall enough of my rambling on with the next chapter. Oh and please, read and review…as if I even need to ask.

Chapter 10

Gippal's POV 

The days seemed to pass quickly in Bevelle. It was nice spending some time with Paine and Baralai. I almost forgot how much fun we used to have together. Rikku seemed distant, but I didn't blame her she had a lot of things on her mind. We have almost been together for three ½ months now and more has happened in those past three ½ months then I thought possible. I watched as Paine showed Baralai some things for there wedding and it made me wonder how my own wedding would be. And if Rikku would be the one I married or if I would ever marry anyone at all. Rikku had broken off our engagement and explained to me that we were moving to fast, when I thought about it I agreed. I mean sure we had dated before that but maybe only for a year at most, and we acted more like friends then anyways. We were never truly "together" until now and in the first week that we started dating I purposed, stupid I know. I'm surprised she didn't run screaming. Paine walked over to me and gave me one of those looks meaning she knew I was thinking and she wanted to know what it was about.

"What's on your mind?" She asked in her monotone voice.

I just simply looked over at Rikku who was sitting with her head in her hands day-dreaming. Paine nodded knowing what I had meant. Yes Rikku had been on my mind lately…well actually she was always on my mind even when her life wasn't in danger. However, right now I felt like I needed to watch her closely, I couldn't let her get out of my site or I was afraid I wouldn't see her again. Rikku on the other hand seemed overly calm about Kadena trying to kill her. Maybe she didn't think Kadena could hurt her. However, I knew better then that. Kadena was a lot smarter then she led on.

"Rikku's fine. She is in a place that is highly guarded. No one that is going to harm her will get anywhere near the palace, I can guarantee that." Paine replied looking over at her slightly younger friend.

I knew Paine well enough to know that her and Rikku were close, like sister close. In addition, I also knew that Paine wouldn't let her get hurt if she could prevent it. The other thing I knew was that Paine was human and even she couldn't stop everything so I knew even with Paine's promise Rikku was still in danger. I nodded I just couldn't talk today. Silence was my way of letting people know I was worried about something. I was only quite when I was nervous. I watched as Rikku stood and stretched. She gracefully walked over to Baralai and sat with him. He was looking through a book. I suspected Paine was making him pick a few things for the wedding. I watched as Rikku pointed out some things she thought were nice and I watched as Baralai would either agree or protest to her input. She turned and looked straight at me staring at me intently for a few moments then turning her attention back to Baralai and his magazine, I know it sounds dumb but at the moment I was almost jealous of him, she hasn't come that close to me since we left Guadosalam. We had been in Bevelle for three days leaving only four until the grand wedding of the New Yevon Praetor. Everyone was making a big fuss about it. I was so tired of hearing how great it was going to be, I swear the next person who comes up to me to ask me some stupid question about the wedding I would literally hit. I got up and walked into the back room where Rikku and I were staying. I needed sleep and I knew Rikku would be fine for just a few hours without me.

**Rikku's POV**

I don't know why I was distancing myself from Gippal but it is what my heart was telling me to do right now. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to get caught in a plan to hurt me like he was back at Djose. Plus I knew he would try to pry into my mind, my thoughts and right now I wasn't too sure I wanted him to know what I was thinking about. I was thinking back to when we were at home and all the girls he was with before me. I wanted to ask him about each and everyone. He may not want to answer. In addition, I knew if he didn't answer I may not want to stay therefore, I kept to myself. When I looked back to where he was sitting just moments before I noticed he had left without a word. Where he was going I didn't know. I was sure it wasn't to far from me though. I stood to leave Baralai looking at the bridal magazine and went to stand outside. I stood on the balcony and watched the sun fade into a mixture of blue, purple, pink and orange. It was so well blended that I almost thought it was a painting. The site was breathtaking and I knew that I might not see another sun set like this again. I looked down and spotted exactly whom I was awaiting to see for the past few months. Kadena stood in front of the palace doors arguing with the guards. I knew she hadn't seen me so I snuck down to the first floor and made my way out to come face to face with the one woman I hated more then I thought was possible.

"Kadena," I said coldly as I walked outside.

She turned and looked at me her crimson eyes shining in the sun. I suppose she got them from her non-al-bhed lineage, but they still had the little swirl in them. Her eyes were cold and held only anger in them. People have told me that the eyes were a door to the soul and if it were true then her soul was in a rage.

"Rikku." She replied as if we were old friends.

I held my hands up to the guards to tell them I was fine and they need not disturb me. Kadena was alone, and I knew alone she could not take me. The nodded then Kadena and I went for a walk.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"That is a stupid question, you know what I want or rather who." She replied all the hatred coming out in her voice.

I hated Kadena yes, but I also knew that trying to solve this without conflict would be the best way to go. I knew Kadena was probably thinking the exact opposite.

"You have been doing those things at Djose huh?" I asked.

We stopped walking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied with a smirk.

"You know that you killed Marcus and inflicted a life treating wound to Gippal right?" I asked.

I saw all the color drain from her face. Yep she did it and she hadn't intended it to go that far. She shook her head.

"That's horrible news, but I still have no idea what you are talking about." She replied her voice shaky.

I just shook my head. I looked around and saw people walking around us…and the weird thing was they were just down by the palace…damn I walked into a trap. I tried to stay clam and pretend I didn't notice.

"Kadena, I just want to let you know that Gippal and I are very much in love. And, if you were to hurt me in any way Gippal would kill you." I said.

She smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She raised her hand to throw her plan into motion and suddenly people surrounded me with guns pointed at me.

I just smiled.

"Go ahead, shoot me Kadena. Do you know how many people would hunt you down and cut you from limb to limb if you hurt me. You have to remember who I am and what I have done for the people of Spira. Come on do you think you'll get away with harming The High Summoners cousin? What about my friends? You think Paine will hold anything back? Hmm you think my father will ever let you live for hurting his Princess or what about all the other al-bhed. Then there is Gippal and the machine faction. There are to many people to list Kadena, they would torture you until you screamed mercy and even then, the pain would continue. Are you really ready to take all those people on?" I said in a whisper just so she could hear and no one else.

Her smile faded and her eyes told me she was literally thinking about what I just said. Was it all worth my measly death to be tortured endlessly?

"At ease." She said and in those two words, I knew she had lost everything and that I won.

Tears filled her eyes and I watched her fall to the ground. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed. I felt nothing for the weeping girl in front of me only remorse that I wouldn't be able to see her die. I was hoping for a fight then I would have a reason for killing her. I wouldn't do it otherwise, I wasn't a monster. I began to walk away and before I got very far I felt something hit my back, I remember falling forward and feeling the hot liquid soak the back of my shirt. I heard another shot and I knew Kadena had shot herself. She wouldn't be tortured, but she wouldn't lose either or so she thought. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was Gippal's face. He was saying something to I think Paine but my brain couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. I think my last thought was about the sunset I wondered if I would ever see a sunset again…

A/n Okay yes I know my shortest Chapter yet but then again maybe my next one will be extra long maybe, maybe not I don't know yet but that just seemed to be a good stopping place. I won't tell you what I am going to do next but I will tell you that you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out. I know I made Rikku get shot and I apologize for that but I had to do something life threatening and dramatic to her. Anyways I will await your guy's input and stuff until next time my friends' I bid the adieu. Takes a bow and exits the room


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Okay here is next chapter. I know you are all waiting to see what happens next. In case you wondering Kadena is still alive, but don't worry she will be meeting her end soon. I won't give any more away. Just read and review oh and enjoy.

Chapter 11

Rikku's POV 

The sudden rush of pain was my first clue that I was still alive. I remember people hovering above me. Who I couldn't say my vision was blurred. I could hear whispers and murmurs but I couldn't make out any voices. I think I saw Yunie and Tidus but I couldn't say for sure. Someone was holding my hand and I saw the brightness of something on the table next to me. My guess was flowers. I tried to find my voice but all I could get out was a whisper. Someone handed me a glass of water and I drank it greedily. I had to of been in here for a few days. Maybe in a light coma. When I was done drinking I started seeing, hearing and sensing things around me better, and finally when I found my voice I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"What happened?" I looked around and saw Yunie, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Paine, and Baralai…where was Gippal?

"Kadena shot you in the back, it almost hit your heart. Rikku you almost died." Paine said.

"They had to restart your heart four times." Lulu continued.

So it wasn't a dream Kadena really did want me dead.

"Where is Kadena?" I asked.

"We don't know she got away." Yuna replied tears in her eyes.

I saw Yuna crying and it hurt me to see her like this. I beckoned her to walk over to me and she came and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yunie."

"I was just so afraid we were going to lose you." She said and I hugged her.

I felt bad for putting her through this. She had already lost so many people in her life, she didn't need to lose another.

"It's okay Yunie, I'm right here and I won't be going anywhere any time soon." I said.

She nodded and touched me as if to make sure I was real and she was not dreaming. Oh, how I wish this were all just a dream…I was sill in horrible pain and I knew it wouldn't be getting better anytime soon. My mind drifted back to the one missing person, the one person who should have been here the most.

"Where is…" I didn't even need to finish my sentence.

"We don't know where he is. We haven't seen him since the doctors told him you may not make it. He just took off without a word to anyone." Tidus said.

I could tell he was angry at Gippal for just leaving me here like this. And, damnit I was too. How could he just run off without telling anyone? Without waiting to see if I would even, live?

**Gippal's POV**

As I stood here in the Thunder Plaines my mind was solely on Rikku and I wondered if she was okay. I had left when the doctor told me she may not live and I knew I had to find Kadena, find her and hurt her. I had been tracking her for three days and it lead me to the Thunder Plaines. She was here and I knew it somehow I could sense it.

"Where are you Kadena…" I whispered to no one, but to my surprise I was answered by a very familiar voice.

"Right here."

I turned to see her. Her face was full of passion as she looked at me. I just glared at her. I didn't know how to start I just stood there looking at her.

"I knew you would come back to me, I knew all it would take was that wretched girls death."

"Fuck off. I didn't come here to bed you I came here to kill you." I said without a second thought.

Kadena look changed instantly and she seemed almost frightened.

"What do you mean? Don't you see what I did for you? For us?"

"There never was a fucking us!" I yelled and the rain continued to pelt my body.

My cloths were soaked and I was cold, but I didn't care. I wouldn't care until I saw Kadena bleed. I reached out for her and she tried to run. I grabbed her arm forcefully and she struggled.

"I love you!" She screamed in pain as I threw her to the ground.

She landed with a thud and mud splashed around her making her pink dress turn black.

"The feeling isn't mutual." I replied.

I didn't know what I was doing I was pissed off. No one will hurt the people I love…no one. I pulled a my gun out of the inner back holster and pointed it at Kadena's head. I watched as tears spilled out of her eyes, I watched as her face became heavy with fear. I never purposely killed anyone; I won't lie and say that I haven't ever killed someone but never on purpose…never by choice. As I clicked the safety off my mind reeled with guilt, as well as hatred. I hated Kadena, but did I really want to cross the line and kill her? When I fired, my question was answered. Her blood and thicker things splattered my face as well the front of my shirt. I wiped away what I could of it but the blood stained my t-shirt. I looked down at Kadena's corpse and I knew I would never feel remorse for killing her. I knew I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from her body. I needed to be with Rikku.

**Rikku's POV**

Paine and Baralai changed the date of the wedding so that I could attend. I was thankful that they didn't get married without me. It had been only about three hours since I woke up and I still hadn't seen Gippal. I hoped he was okay. Everyone had left only a few minutes prier so when the door opened I wondered who it was. I opened my eyes to see Gippal walk in. His body was soaked and his shirt had…blood on it. I sat up suddenly as he walked slowly over to me. His eyes lit up when he saw me awake.

"Ri." Was all he said.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you hurt, are you okay?" I asked hurried questions.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You're the one who nearly died and you're asking me if I am okay?" He laughed and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked tired and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry I was just worried when Yuna told me you just took off…I didn't know what to think." I replied.

I paused for a moment and looked back at his shirt. First I thought it might be his blood, but as I looked I noticed other things sticking to him…it looked like skin…bits of brain. The thought made me was to throw up and I had to look away to keep my lunch down.

"Gippal why is there blood on your shirt?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a few minutes but I heard him sobbing, what had he done? I looked back at him.

"She made me so mad Ri…she was going to take you from me."

"Wait what?"

"I killed her. I shot her brains out I killed Kadena." He said and looked at me.

I stared at him.

"Gippal…"I didn't know how to comfort him. I pulled him closer to me and I felt the cold wetness on his shirt sink into my own.

"How can you still love me?" He asked quietly.

"Because she tried to kill me Gippal, you only defended me. How can I not love you for that?"

I felt his warm tears mix with the coldness on my skin and I felt so sorry for him. I was sure he wasn't sad that Kadena was dead, but he had killed another human being without any regret. To cross that line was to give a part of yourself away. I've seen it happen before. To many other people I loved some who killed themselves after. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Lets go home Ri. Please I just want to go home."

I nodded and we cheeked out minutes later. The doctors gave Gippal another shirt to wear and we disposed of the bloodied up one. Murder was something people were accustomed to in Spria and no one every really paid for it unless it was someone big like Yunie. As sad as it was Kadena wouldn't be missed by anyone. When we came home Gippal went straight for the shower. I let him go he needed time to think. I on the other hand needed time to sleep.

**Gippal's POV**

I stood in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Blood was caked in my hair as well as other things. I had run out of tears now, and I felt better. The only reason I felt horrible for killing Kadena was I thought Rikku wouldn't love me anymore. That was all I thought about as I made my way to that hospital. Now she was sleeping in our bed and I was thankful for that. I had almost lost her and that was the scariest moment in my life. I knew I loved her, but I didn't think I loved her that much. I thought it was impossible. I turned the shower on and watched at the steaming hot liquid poured out. I needed to make myself clean again. I wondered if it was possible. I stepped into the water and watched as the blood ran off my body and down the drain. After an hour, I stepped out of the shower and saw Rikku standing there with a towel. I was no longer embarrassed to be standing in front of her with no cloths. She never seemed uncomfortable with it. I stared at her and she just looked back we were staring each other down. She looked me in the eyes and her own were filled with love. I just didn't understand how she could love a murderer. She wrapped the towel around the bottom half of my body and her hands sent shivers down my body.

"Ri…" was all I said before I caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

She smiled and I saw that glint in her eyes I knew she knew what I wanted. She pulled me into the bedroom by my hands. I fell onto the bed and we continued to kiss until we were both gasping for breath. I removed each article of clothing off her body slowly and appreciative of every second I was allowed to be with her. I never thought I would love someone like this. Maybe this was what people called true love. As she gave me all she was I knew that this is what people called true love. I always knew it ever since we met, even when I didn't know what the word love meant…

**Rikku's POV**

When I awoke, the sun was still out and I was lying completely naked next to Gippal. He was fast asleep and he held onto me tightly. I smiled as I remember what had happened only hours before. I stretched and made a move not to wake Gippal. He needed his rest; I on the other hand needed my pain pills. I walked to the closet, took out the nice Chinese style silk robe out, and pulled it around my body. I then tiptoed downstairs and found my pain pills on the counter still in the shopping bag. I popped open the pill container and took two out. I poured myself a glass of water and gulped them down. When I raised the glass, the stitches in my back stretched making me tense up and almost drop the glass. I put the glass down and walked back up stairs to get dressed. I picked out a white sundress and a pair of matching sandals. They had belonged to my mother and I loved the feeling I had when I wore this outfit. I added the necklace Gippal had given me, a pair of earrings Yunie had given me, and the three bracelets Paine had made me. I felt connected to everyone I loved and that was important to me. My best friends, my fiancé, my mother, and my family. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt Gippal's gaze on me.

"You look beautiful." I heard him say.

That was the first time he had ever said something like that to me. I turned and smiled. He was still naked and it made me blush, why I didn't know.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

I turned my attention back to the mirror and continued to look at myself, when all the sudden I felt dizzy. I turned around a stumbled to the bed. I looked Gippal in the eyes and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Are you Okay Ri?" He said.

I nodded my head yes and smiled.

"Yea I just got dizzy is all." I said. He smiled back and stood to get dressed.

I watched him dress in black dress pants and a bright yellow t-shirt. He pulled on his boots and held his hand out to me.

"What?" I said with a small laugh.

"Lets go out for the day." He said.

"Just us?"

"Yeah just us just like when we were kids." He said.

I smiled and nodded. We left shortly after that making our way to The Calm lands to spend some old fashioned fun together. I liked this he was my lover as well as my friend, I didn't think it could get much better then that.

A/n hey all how was that chapter? I hope it wasn't bad please read and review I love you all and will update a.s.a.p!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Hello everyone Wow I didn't think my story would be this long…oh well. I hope you all like it so far and sorry if you don't but blah to you! Anyways I actually started a new story that involves A weird love thingy…heh he its umm Gippal/Rikku, Yuna/Tidus, Tidus/Rikku maybe more but I am not sure…it just came to me one day and if it sounds interesting cheek it out the first chapter is up, its called Farther away. I don't know what possessed me to write it, but I did. Anyways I'm counting the days until summer! I can't wait I hate school…and to think I will be a senior next year. Maybe it will be better, but I doubt it. Hmm I am almost 17…weird I still only feel 14 but again oh well. You all know how they are making a movie for FF7 right. Well I think they should make one for FFX/X-2 as well. Actually what would really kick some major ass is if they made a movie for every Final Fantasy Game (the ones that actually hold a story ahem FF1… cough cough that game sucks cough cough) sorry to any fans of that game but we are all entitled to our own opinion. Ahh anyways I miss my story TRSLOTYGOCCOT that I wrote on my other name…but they took it off. If you're wondering what TRSLOTYGOCCOT stands for well it was The real secret lives of the Yu-gi-oh cast caught on tape. I basically bashed all the characters of Yu-gi-oh it was fun. Ahh the good ol' days…wow this is the longest I have ever rambled on. Sorry…I just talk and talk sometimes. Anyways thanks to all you guys who have read my story and remember to please, review. Sorry for the wait on with the next chappy!

Chapter 12

(A week has past since the last chapter. It is now the day of Paine and Baralai's wedding.)

Rikku's POV 

As I sat there and allowed the hairstylist to fix my hair, my mind lingered on what was about to happen. Something I never thought I would see, Paine was getting married and it was before me. I looked over to Yuna who was beside me getting her hair done as well. The hairstylists were weaving red crystals into our hair, which was up in somewhat messy buns. I was happy that Paine didn't stress the whole hair thing as Yunie did whom had made me wear my hair down and with a flower crown. On my other side was Lulu whose hair was done and she was now having makeup applied.

"You're done miss Rikku." The hairstylist said bringing me back to reality.

I looked into the mirror and smiled. I actually liked it. A makeup artist replaced the hairstylist and they began to put on my makeup. I usually didn't where makeup. Most of the time if I did, it was only a little lip gloss and some black eye liner. They were putting on deep red lipstick, a dark green shadow and a black eye liner. I looked like I belonged in one of those magazines with all the skinny models. It made me feel out of place. Everyone else had their make up done to bring out their eyes I guess it was something to focus on. My eyes stood out anywhere makeup or not. So did Yunie's but that was because she had two different eye colors. She was different. I just had very bright eyes or so I have been told. When everything was completely done, I stood and walked to the edge of the room. Yuna came up behind her minutes later. Rikku turned to her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"It's just that…well Yuna, I." Rikku stopped.

"Are you worried for Paine?" Yuna asked.

"Well no, I'm worried for myself."

Yuna looked at her confused. Rikku shook her head.

"It's hard to explain."

"You can try." Yuna replied.

Rikku smiled.

"Okay. It's just that you went and got married to Tidus right."

"Yes."

"Then Paine is marrying Baralai today. Not more then a few months after your wedding."

"Okay."

"Well it's just out of our little group I'm the only one that isn't married."

Yuna smiled.

"That's nothing to be worried about." She said.

"Well I'm not worried about not being married. I'm worried that maybe since you and Paine are now that maybe you guys well you won't have time to hang out anymore." Rikku said and frowned.

Yuna giggled.

"Don't be silly Rikku, we'll always have time to be friends." Yuna paused. "No guy could come between the bond we all share."

"I guess you're right." Rikku smiled. "I really shouldn't worry should I?"

Yuna smiled again. Then a woman entered the room.

"Brides maids, line up. It's almost show time." She said.

We all did as we were told; the groomsmen came in seconds later. Gippal smiled when he saw me. He leaned in close to me.

"You look wonderful." He said and I smiled.

"You look weird." I replied.

He grinned and I knew he agreed with me. He hated wearing tuxedos it just didn't suite him as he had told me. He squeezed my hand and I watched Paine walk out of her dressing room. She stood behind us and I pulled away from Gippal to go and give her a hug. She looked wonderful. The dress she had picked out fit her body very well and the shawl Yuna had made her wear actually brought out her eyes. When I got to her, she smiled, as did I.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"I'm so nervous." She replied holding her bouquet tightly.

"Hey lighten up on the flowers before you kill them." I laughed.

She did as I had suggested. Then the woman that was there before came back out and scolded me for being out of place. I laughed and hugged Paine.

"You'll do great out there, it can't be any harder then saving the world." I said.

I actually got her to smile, one of those smiles that she doesn't show often.

"Go get in line before the wedding planner throws a fit." Paine said.

I nodded and the wedding planner handed every bridesmaids their mini versions of Paine's bouquets. I took mine and faced forward as the music started. We made our slow walk to the front of the palace and the priest then stood off to each of our respective sides. The music that cued Paine to begin her walk down the aisle began. Everyone's eyes fell on the door, and Paine came through with such an elegance to her. I smiled as I watched her glide down the aisle towards Baralai. I glanced over to him; I could see how happy he was. Happy that he and Paine would be together forever. The music stopped and Baralai took his place next to Paine. The priest began to speak. I watched in anticipation as they each said their "I do's" And I knew by the end of the ceremony I was crying. You know I just can't help it I love to see my friends so happy and today had to be one of the few times I have seen Paine truly happy. They shared a kiss and everyone applauded. I wondered if my wedding would be anything like this. I looked over to where Gippal stood and I saw his eyes on me. I blushed and I didn't know why…

**Gippal's POV**

When the ceremony was over and the celebration began, I walked over to where Rikku stood and offered my hand. She took in and together we walked over to the party. Paine and Baralai were busy sharing their first dance as a married couple. I looked at Rikku and she smiled.

"Shall we dance?" She asked.

I knew it was coming she loved to dance. I sighed and smiled.

"Sure what can it hurt?" I asked.

Rikku lead me out to the dance floor and positioned us next to where Tidus and Yuna were already dancing. It was a slow song so Rikku got close to me and rested her head on my chest.

"You know, I hate dancing." I said.

"Yeah I know." She replied.

"But you know, it's almost bearable with you."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"You know I think you just complemented me." She said.

"Hmm I guess I did." I said.

We finished the dance and I lead her over to the front table where the bride and her bridesmaids would be sitting along with the groom and grooms men. Minutes later they announced that Dinner would be served in a few minutes. Everyone took his or her seat and then dinner was brought out and set in front of us. Rikku was seated next to Paine with Yuna on the other side. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine talked forever that night. I guess I just rather sat off to the side. Rikku stood up and clinked her fork aginst the glass. Everyone hushed and paid attention to her.

"I would like to make a toast to one of my best friends in the world on her wedding night." Rikku paused, looked to Paine who smiled, and then continued. "When I first met Paine on the Celsius almost two years ago, I knew we would be friends for a long time to come. Even though we are two very different people, and we had our well our bad days we stayed together through it all and came out better and stronger friends. Therefore, Standing here today watching her make one of the biggest commitments in her life, I can honestly say that I am for one very happy for her and proud of the person she is today and I hope that she will be the happiest with her new husband that she ever has been before." She paused and looked at Paine again. "Lets all raise our glasses to the long and happy marriage between Baralai and Paine." She said and rose her glass.

"To Baralai and Paine." Everyone said and then applauded.

Rikku sat and Paine looked to her and smiled.

"That was…really nice, and something I would think Yuna would of done." I said to her.

She looked to me and gave me a smile.

"Well I guess I kind of grew up in the past few months." She said back to me.

I really took what she had said into consideration. In the past few months, a lot has happened to us. From getting, back together, to getting engaged, and then there was the whole Kadena issue. Yeah I could say we had both done a lot of growing up in the past few months. The wedding was carried out just like any other wedding I had been too, we danced, they opened presents, Paine threw her bouquet, and then they went on their honeymoon. Rikku was actually spared of house sitting this time; Paine explained that some of Baralai's New Yevon buddies volunteered to house sit. Rikku was happy about that she said that Baralai's house was too stuffy and no fun. Therefore, we went home to our apartment. Rikku was really tired and went to sleep almost instantly. I stayed up and watched TV. I was downstairs when I heard Rikku get up and scurry across the room, the bathroom door opened and then slammed. I got up and walked to the room just in time to hear her throwing up. I knocked on the door.

"Ri are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea." She said and then I heard her start to brush her teeth. She came out and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling her forehead.

"Yea I said I was fine, I just got nauseous all the sudden. I feel better though."

"Maybe it was something you ate because you don't feel like you have a fever."

"Yea maybe." She said. "Are you coming up to bed anytime soon?" She asked like a little kid.

If I knew Rikku then she hated to be alone when she felt sick, and I found it somewhat cute she still acted like that. I smiled.

"Yea just let me go turn off the TV." I said.

She nodded and went back to her spot on the bed. Walking downstairs, I heard her humming to herself. I shook my head. She had been acting odd lately I wondered what was up. I reached the TV and turned it off then went back upstairs to the bedroom where Rikku was already fast asleep on the bed. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep next to her. She didn't get up anymore that night but early in the morning, she was in the bathroom again. I laid there listening to her be sick, and it worried me. She said she felt fine but what if she was really sick and she wasn't feeling any of the symptoms yet. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and shook my head.

I guess I'll talk to her later; I've got to go to Djose. I got dressed and then knocked on the door again.

"Hey I've got to go now, I hope you feel better." I said.

"Okay I love you bye!" She said hurriedly.

"Love you too." I replied and then left.

**Rikku's POV**

As I stood there in there in the bathroom, my heart pounded. I was scared. I was really freakin scared. I paced back and forth wondering what I would tell him, how I would tell him. I felt my tears as they streamed down my face. I looked again at the little piece of plastic I held in my hand. I ran my hands through my hair and screamed in frustration.

"God! Why does this stuff always happen to me?" I yelled out to no one in particular.

Looking back at the positive read out on the pregnancy test I held in my hand I cried.

"I'm pregnant…I can't believe I'm pregnant..." I said to myself as I fell to my knees and cried in my hands.

A/n Pacha! Ha that's my new word yes! It is pronounced PA-CHA! Woot Woot anyways I just want to say to all of my reviewers. I love the reviews you give me and they really help me to want to keep writing, and a special thanks to _Painefan _who said I was one of the best authors she had read from! That really boosted my ego anyways I love you all and thanks again for reading! Please remember to review. Yeah it's the little purple button down there Sorry being a smartass! Laterz!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n You know after re-reading my last chapter I realized something. I screwed up. LOL anyways I guess that since lately I have been working on my novel, that I didn't realize that I had to change from one style of writing to the other when I switched stories. You see in the story I write from one person's point of view, in my book I write from third person point of view. I guess I just got confused. Anyways I just wanted to say sorry to anyone I confused in the last chapter and that I went back and fixed it if you want to re-read it. However, it's the same story so there really is no need to. Well on with the story I suppose and I hope I don't mess it up again

Chapter 13 Rikku's POV 

I paced back and forth. I decided that maybe I would not tell him. Well I knew I had to eventually I mean I know he would get suspicious when I needed new cloths because I no longer fit in my other ones, but I wanted to hold off on it as long as I could. I looked in the mirror and I knew I had not been pregnant that long a month or two tops. Yunie was only three and she was barely showing. If you didn't know any better you would just assume she put on a few pounds. So I hoped I could hide if for a few more months. However, I wasn't scared really to tell Gippal, I was more scared to tell my family, mostly afraid to tell my father. I was his baby girl. He still wasn't too happy that I was dating, let alone living with Gippal. Hence, if I told him that I was pregnant, then the shit would hit the fan. I got dizzy again and I had to sit down so I took a seat on the edge of my bed and closed my eyes. It was just that moment that I heard the front door open and I knew that Gippal was home. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, I had to hide the test.

"Rikku?" I heard him call from downstairs.

"I'm up here!"

I found the pregnancy test on the kitchen counter and just as he entered the bathroom, I hid it behind my back. I looked up at him as he gave me a questioning glance. I smiled at him as he walked closer to me.

"What's behind your back?" He asked with a frown.

I shoved the test into my back pocket and brought my hands back out to my front.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Rikku." He said my name like my mother used to.

"What?" I asked getting mad.

"Tell me what's going on please." He said.

"There's nothing going on."

"Okay fine, I can' force you to tell me. But I can tell you that I want you to see a doctor,"

"NO!" I exclaimed.

He took a step back.

"Why what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing."

I watched as he shut the bathroom door behind him and I knew he was going to keep me in here, either one until I told him, or two until we both got so fed up that we would have a major fight.

"Rikku, tell me what you're hiding." He said to me anger in his voice.

"No." I said looking at my feet.

I knew he was getting more pissed by the moment and I knew he had a right to know, but I didn't want him to know, not yet. I needed a few days to get my shit together. I walked towards me and I backed up until I hit the wall.

"Tell me now." He said looking at me.

I didn't think I really ever got him this mad at me. I didn't know why he was so mad, but he was. I knew he was worried too maybe that was why.

"I'm fine Gippal." I said.

"Then what are you hiding?" He said his voice calmer. Then he reached into my back pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test.

"No! Give me that!" I screamed as he played keep away with it.

I jumped for it and missed which caused me to fall onto the floor. I just lay there and cried. I couldn't do anything. I felt sick, and now my body hurt all over from the impact my body took when I fell. I didn't even look up but when I heard him muttering in al-bhed, I knew he had read the test. He stepped over me and got on his knees. He laid down so he had his eyes level with mine and watched me cry.

"You should have just told me Ri." He said.

"I didn't want to just yet." I said and hid my face in my arms.

He pulled me up with him as he stood and lead me to the bed.

"Lie down, I'll get you something cold to drink." He said.

I nodded and watched him leave the room. I continued to cry and I couldn't stop. I wasn't scared. No, I was nervous and mad. Nervous because now that he knew I only had my family left to tell, and mad because he forced me to tell him plus he made me fall on the floor which couldn't of been to good for the baby. He came back and handed me a glass of what looked like apple juice. I took it and drank it without saying a word. He sat next to me and tried to put his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him. My tears were gone, and now all that was left was anger.

"You didn't trust me enough to let me find my own way to tell you." I said.

He frowned.

"I thought that there was something really wrong with you Ri." He said to me.

"If I told you I was fine you should of just taken my word for it Gippal." I replied standing and crossing to the window on the other side of the room.

"I know and I'm sorry." He apologized.

I shook my head.

"It's okay I guess." I turned and smiled at him.

My anger just vanished. It was really weird. I heard that when you're pregnant that you get really nasty mood swings, but I would think I was too early along for that. However, everyone is different. He stood up and crossed the room cautiously.

"I don't bite." I said with a laugh.

He smiled.

"I know, anyways who else knows?" He asked.

"No one and I want to keep it that way." I replied.

He got a look of puzzlement on his face and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because I want to tell my pops next and you know how he'll handle it."

"Yeah, he'll flip." Gippal said.

I nodded.

"So I want him to know next. That's why I want to hold out on telling everyone." I said.

"Sure, whatever you think is best." He answered.

I turned and looked at him. He smiled and I knew now we would always be in each other's lives. Even if we didn't stay together, he was going to be the father of my child and now we would always have a connection. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Gippal's POV**

As she stood in front of me, I thought I would be more scared. I was freaked out when Kadena told me I was going to be a dad, but when it was Rikku who was going to have my baby instead of her it felt different I was almost excited.

"Have you seen a doctor?" I asked.

"No." She replied. "But that might be a good idea."

"Yeah, I'll go set you up an appointment." I said and went to the phone.

I dialed the doctor's office and a woman picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Dr. Johnson's office." She said.

"Hi I need to set up an appointment."

"Umm sure can I take your name?" She asked.

"Well it's for my fiancée, her name is Rikku."

"Okay, how is Tuesday at noon?" She asked.

"Hold on." I looked at Rikku. "Tuesday at noon okay with you Ri?" I asked her she nodded. I went back to the phone. "That's fine."

"Okay, then we'll see you then, oh and can I ask what you need to see the doctor for?"

"We think she may be pregnant." I said.

"Oh that's wonderful." She exclaimed then added. "See you on Tuesday."

I heard the phone buzz and I knew she had hung up.

"What is today?" I asked Rikku.

"Monday." She replied.

I nodded, "The you have three days until the appointment." I said to her.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"What do you say we go look at things?" I asked.

She smiled. "Things?" She asked.

"Baby stuff." I replied.

Rikku smiled at me and laughed. I didn't know what was so funny but I was happy that she was laughing.

"We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl Gippal." She said still laughing.

"So we'll buy things that will be good for either of them. Things that boys and girls can both use." I said.

I felt stupid for saying that and I felt weird for acting like this. I always thought I would never want to have a kid, but now…now I'm not so sure. I think I may be looking forward to this. Rikku agreed to go and look at baby things but she wasn't sure we would by anything. I knew she would find a few things she liked. We were just about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Rikku asked.

I shook my head, and went to the door. When I pulled it open Brother was there. He didn't say anything rude, and that was my first clue that something was wrong. Rikku went to him and looked at him. I could tell she knew something was wrong as well. 

"Brother what is it?" Rikku asked worried.

(Okay I don't know all al-bhed so just to say Brother is talking in it! That's why he is speaking so well…)

"It's father." He said.

I watched Rikku's face fall and I knew we wouldn't be going shopping tonight.

"What's wrong with him?" Rikku asked tears spilling from her eyes.

"He had a heart attack." Brother replied.

I watched as Rikku fell to her knees and started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't really old enough to remember when my dad died so I couldn't say I knew what she was going through. So thinking it may be the only thing I could do, I helped her out to the Celsius so she could go see her father, maybe for the last time.

A/n okay there you all go chapter 13 I hope it was okay, and again sorry about messing up the last chapter. Anyways please read and review! I love you all.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry that It's been a while since my last update, but with star testing at my school, and my friend moving in with me. My life has been quite busy for the last week or so. Oh and just a small heads up. I get out of school June 2nd which is where I have been posting and updating because yes as sad as it is I have no Internet at home. Therefore, if I don't finish by then there will not be any updates for awhile. Sorry! Okay but anyways please remember to review and enjoy the next chapter! Oh yeah and only about two months and til I'm 17! Woo that means only about 1 year and eighty-six days til I am a legal adult…wow sorry I'm just overly excited about moving away from my parents…anyways on with the story and happy reading.

**Chapter 14**

**Gippal's POV**

We got to the hospital shortly after 7:30, but we couldn't see Cid until well after 9:00. When we got into the room Rikku instantly started to sob. I understood why. Her father was hooked up to tubes and machines. He looked a lot older then he was and you could tell he was sick. I looked at Brother and glared at him. Cid looked as if he had had much more then a mere heart attack. I tugged on Brother's arms and he glared at me. I pulled him out into the hall and he sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" He asked in al-bhed.

I replied back to him in al-bhed, he seemed to understand it better when something was wrong.

"What's really wrong with Cid?" I asked.

"The doctors don't know, they said he had a heart attack, but there is something else wrong as well. Stress and so on." Brother replied.

I shook my head.

"Man this is gunna kill Rikku." I said.

He simply nodded and walked back into the room where Rikku was now sitting in the chair next to her father. His eyes were open now and the fell on me and Brother as we entered the room.

"It's good to see you again Gippal." He said using my first name, which was weird, because ever since he took me in when I was twelve, he called me boy.

"Likewise." I replied.

"I guess I have you to thank for bringing my daughter to me." He asked.

"No actually your son came and picked us up."

He looked to Brother and nodded.

"Glad the boy learned some common sense." Cid replied.

"Pops what happened?" Rikku asked still sobbing lightly.

Cid turned to Rikku and smiled. He only smiled at her that way, maybe it was because she was his little girl. I wouldn't know. I have never had a sister or daughter although that might change her pretty soon.

"I was just at home reading. When all the sudden I started having this awful pains in my chest."

Brother sighed.

"He was busy yelling at someone on the phone and got stressed out." Brother said.

Cid looked at him and nodded.

"Oh yeah I was." Cid replied. "Anyways, I just thought they would go away and they didn't so I had your brother bring me here." Cid replied.

"I found him in his room. He was out cold." Brother replied.

"Pops you know you shouldn't be stressing yourself out like that…" Rikku said.

"I know Rikku, I'm sorry." Cid said.

It was weird standing here watching them. I felt so out of place. I never really knew what it was like to have a family. I always just watched the others and their families. Now that I was probably going to become part of this one just made me feel weird. A nurse entered the room and looked at all of us.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to stand outside." She said.

She looked young to be a nurse. Her hair was long and black, and she had red eyes. Rikku stood and walked over to me. I hugged her, and she let me.

"We'll be back Pops." She said and we left the nurse to do whatever she needed to do.

**Rikku's POV**

As I sat in the waiting room, my stomach hurt. I didn't want to lose my father. I wanted him to see my baby before he left us to go to the farplane; I wanted him to see his grandchild. Gippal had gone to get me a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and Brother was pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Brother." I said.

He looked at me and I smiled slightly. My Brother annoyed me, no doubt about it. However, he was my Brother and I needed to tell him, I had to tell him.

"What?" He asked.

He was calming down I knew this because he was back to speaking English. I made a hand jester that told him to come over to me. He looked at me confused but came and took a seat next to me nonetheless. I looked at him and didn't know how to begin.

"What is it Rikku?" He asked.

"I'm…well we, Gippal and I are umm getting married." I said.

He looked at me angry but didn't say anything. He knew no matter what he said it wouldn't change my mind, even if he hated Gippal.

"And I am well. I'm pregnant." I said hurriedly.

He looked at me in shock.

"You're…" He paused searching for the word in English. "Joking."

"No, no I'm not."

He stood and started cussing in al-bhed. I didn't catch all of it because he was speaking to rapidly. But I did hear: "I'm gunna kill that fucking bastard," and "Son of a bitch." I stood and walked over to him. He turned and glared at me. I watched as Gippal entered the room and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brother's face.

"Brother please don't do anything stupid." I said.

He shook his head and I knew he was going to attempt to hurt Gippal. Great just great…

**Gippal's POV**

I watched as Brother stalked towards me and I knew he wanted to hurt me. Rikku probably told him she was pregnant great. I set the coffee down on a side table and got ready to dodge his attacks as best I could. I would try not to hit him, but I wasn't promising anything. When he was about twenty feet from me he began to cuss me out.

"You fucking bastard you ruined my sister!" He yelled it was all coming out in al-bhed which proved how pissed he was.

Everyone's eyes found us and watched the show.

"I didn't ruin her." I replied calmly in English.

"The hell you didn't! You ruined her when you touched her five years ago. When you first laid your hands on her! I knew you would ruin her life! Do you think she is ready for this?"

What he was saying was taking me by surprise. It was weird hearing this coming from him, gee and all my life I thought he was stupid. Now it looks like he was just masking what he really thought. The next thing he did caught me off guard. He actually threw a punch and me being so distracted, he actually hit me. I brought my hand up to my mouth and found blood. He hit me again, but this time I was ready for it and I hit him back. It was all in slow motion for me. I didn't mean to I just forgot what was going on and my first reaction was to hit back when I was being hit. I felt as my fist hit his face and as it threw him backwards onto the floor. I watched as Rikku ran to her brother and knelt by his side. I looked down at him and saw the damage. Brother wasn't a big guy, I was a lot stronger then he would ever be just because I was bigger then him in basically everyway. I instantly felt like shit for what I had just done. Brother's nose was bleeding and badly. I was trying not to hit him for that exact reason. But as I watched him push Rikku to the side and get back up I had a new respect for him, not many guys will come after me again when I hit them as hard as I had just hit him. He threw another punch this time I dodged it. At that precise moment, two well-built guys came in and asked us what the hell was going on. Brother looked at them and shook his head.

"Just a disagreement." Rikku said.

"One hell of a disagreement." One of the men said.

"Nurse, can you come here." The other one said and a small woman in her early thirties jogged over to us.

"My word." She said looking at Brother. "It may be broken." She said.

"Get him some medical attention." The older of the two men said. "And you Jack, can you clean this blood up?" he added.

The old man called Jack nodded and began to mop the floor where Brother had bled. They looked at me and asked if I was okay. I felt my lip and shook my head no. I would be fine. Rikku looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt him." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"He started it." She replied.

I nodded.

"But really it was just a reflex, I didn't want to hit him."

"Don't worry about it. He won't be giving you any more crap now." She replied.

I nodded and picked up the coffee she had asked for.

"Your latté my lady." I said with a smirk.

She stuck out her tongue but took it nonetheless. She took a sip and smiled.

"Vanilla, good you remembered." She said and drank more.

"Of course I did. I will never forget the time I got you caramel. You threw a fit and hit me on the head." I replied as we started walking back towards the chairs where she was sitting only moments before.

I saw Rikku smile but she didn't say much after that. I didn't want to talk much either so we just sat there until I spotted Brother walking back out to us. His nose was now bandaged and looked like they had set it in place so the bones would grow back together or whatever they did. He took a seat on the other side of Rikku and we waited silently again. Only a few minutes passed until a doctor came to see us. Rikku stood to meet him.

"You're Rikku?" he asked.

"Yes I am, how is my father?" She asked.

"Actually doing much better. He will be able to leave in a day or two." The doctor replied.

I stood up too and stood by Rikku.

"Is there anything else wrong with him?" Rikku asked.

"Well it seems he just has high stress levels and umm…" He lifted up a sheet of paper on a clipboard. "And he his high cholesterol."

"So what do we have to do to keep this from happening again?" I asked.

"Lets see you can do a number of things…First off he needs to be in a stress free environment, or at least in one without much stress. And have him eat healthy no more fatty foods." The doctor replied.

Rikku nodded.

"Can I see him now doc?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead." The doctor replied and then walked away.

We made our way back to Cid's room and saw him lying down watching what looked like a blitzball game on TV.

"Pops." Rikku said.

Cid looked at us and smiled. Then he looked at Brother and frowned.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Brother didn't reply but just looked at me. Cid started laughing.

"You boys fighting again?" Cid asked.

Rikku grinned.

"Yeah sorry Pops." She replied.

Cid laughed.

"Well I'm getting tired and the doctor says I need to rest so unless you kids have something to tell me you should be going." Cid said.

I looked to Rikku and she nodded. It was time to tell Cid what was going on in our lives. All I could hope was that it wouldn't give him another heart attack.

**Rikku's POV**

"Actually Pops I have some very important news to tell you." Rikku said cheerfully.

I turned to see both Brother and Gippal look at me as if I were crazy, but I continued nonetheless. I was sure Gippal could feel my father's eyes upon him.

"Pops?" I said, he turned his attention back to me but kept glancing back at the boys. I continued. "Pops I just wanted to let you know that Gippal and I have decided that we want to get married." I said quickly.

He looked to Gippal and smiled. Wow he was actually smiling.

"Is this true boy?" He asked of Gippal.

I watched as Gippal's eyes widened and he nodded yes very slowly. I had to suppress a laugh.

"My little girl all grown up and settling down." My dad said and I could tell he was going to get all emotional.

I heard Brother sigh deeply.

"What is it Brother. Be happy for your sister." Pops said scolding him.

Brother glared at us.

"She is hiding something." Brother said.

"Am not." I said. "I just haven't gotten there yet."

"What other good news do you have for me?" My dad asked and I smiled the best I could because I was almost positive the next news wouldn't go over as well as the first.

"Umm Pop's what do you think of being a grandpa?" I asked.

A/n there you have it. I know it took me forever and I am soooo sorry but a lot of shit has hit the fan in the last few months and I am not happy about it. Well lets see my mom is telling me that she is thinking of sending me away to a mental institution and hmm and getting my band off the ground so hopefully I will one day be famous (lets all keep our fingers crossed!) and I have only 44 days of school left Oh joy finals! Riiight…anyways I will try to update as soon as I can but I can't make too many promises. Until next time readers! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!

Oh and just some random quotes I like! Feel free to use them!

Smile, it confuses people

If I promise to miss you, will you go away?

I understand what you're saying, I just don't care

History class, the ultimate sleep aid

You're not as stupid as you look, no one could be.

Are you dumb all the time, or just when I'm around?

You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same.

Death is unavoidable lets have a drink.

God makes, God creates, and If God made Britany Spears then God even makes mistakes.

Damn I'm good.

Do not interfere with the affairs of the dragon for you are crunchy and good with ketchup

There you are folks enjoy. Oh and if you ever find yourself anywhere near Cottonwood California run…far far away.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/n Wow, it has been over a year since I updated…can we say major writers block? Well at least for this story…Well what was wrong with me you ask? Oh nothing besides the fact that I have been writing the rest of my book, working really hard on my band, getting kicked out of school, going to home school, beating the crap out of one of my now former best friends, going to Orange County to see my family, helping my best friend over come her drug addiction, helping my other friend who is going to have a baby a week before I turn 18 and otherwise trying not to screw up my life worse then it already is nothing! Anyways umm here is chapter 15 to all of you who are actually still reading this story hehehehe…read and review?_

**Chapter 15**

**Rikku's POV**

"A what?" He asked.

I swallowed.

"A grandpa." I replied.

"A grandpa?" He asked his face turning red.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

I looked to Gippal who had a look of dismay on his face. Then to Brother who was smirking.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

I lowered my head. I knew he was thinking about what I had just said, taking it all in.

"First Yuna, then you…you girls really are growing up." He said.

I looked to him and saw the look on his face. He was upset but not the way I thought he would be. He was sad.

"Oh Pops I'll still be your daughter." I said.

"And he's the father right?" He asked glaring at Gippal.

"Yes." I replied.

"You better marry her soon boy. This kid will not be born out of wedlock."

"Umm yea sure." Gippal replied scratching his head.

"Now go all of you I need my rest." Pops said and we all did as he wished.

We left him in peace to think about what he had just found out.

When we got home, and after Brother had left I laid down on the couch. I was so tired.

"Gippal, can you bring me some aspirin please."

My head was pounding and I knew all this stress couldn't be good for the baby. Gippal brought me an aspirin as I asked with a nice tall glass of water. I drank it all down greedily I was so thirsty too. It was weird…

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded.

"Are you going to get up and walk to bed or do I need to carry you?" He asked with a grin.

I sat up and all the sudden felt dizzy. I had to lay back down.

"I'll be up in a minute." I said and he nodded.

I watched him walk up the stairs and decided I should try my best to do the same. I stood, and began my slow walk to top of the stairs. When I got to the top, I went straight for the bed and laid down without even changing. I was asleep in seconds. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because when I opened my eyes again the sun was shining through the front door which was open. I saw Gippal's figure outside he stood looking out at the moonflow. Standing up I walked over to him and he smiled at me as I took my place next to him.

"So," he started.

"Yeah, so…" I replied.

This was awkward, the two of us standing here after revealing our secret to my father. Our secret which was growing within me. I remembered my father said we were to be married before I actually gave birth so what did that give us? I would say four months top, so at least I wouldn't be extremely fat at my wedding. And I still had so many people to tell. This was going to be a long couple of months in the near future?

"So what do you want to do?" Gippal asked me.

"Call Yunie, and Paine, they can help." I said and walked back into the house to do just that.

So after calling my friends, and telling them both good "news" we dicided to meet at my place and plan a few things. First a wedding.

"So Rikku, what do you have in mind?" Yuna asked me.

"Something small. Nothing to fancy." I replied, however I knew small and simple was out of the question. Pops would want to hold a grand ceremony with every al-bhed on the face of spria in attendance.

Paine raised an eyebrow at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, well at least something not to fancy." I replied.

"Okay well lets start by looking in the catalogue." Yuna said and heaved a huge book onto the coffee table, I recognized it as the one she ordered out of for her own wedding. "Any main color you want to use?" She questioned.

"Blue, or uhh red." I replied.

"Blue it is." Yuna said and flipped to the section that was strictly for blue items.

I looked at blue napkins, blue plates, blue flowers, blue everything. Looking at all the blue stuff was making me blue in the face. I picked out everything from the food we were going to eat to the things we would eat them with. By the time we were done, it was past dark, and Gippal had already come home, and left claiming he didn't need to be around for all the girl stuff so he went to hang out with Tidus, and Baralai.

"Are we done yet?" I asked exhausted.

"Yes, well at least for today. Since you didn't like any of the flower arrangements in here we still have that to do, and the dresses, and the shoes, and well you have the invitations to make out which you need to call your father to do that." Yuna went on and I actually ended up drowning her out after a while.

I needed sleep, the baby was making me tired. I didn't understand how Yuna could be this energetic and pregnant at the same freaking time, she was like super-summoner or something. I mean come on she was wife, mommy-to-be, high-summoner, two-time world saver, cousin, and annoying best friend all at once. I couldn't take it anymore, and before I could stop myself it happened. I yelled, actually yelled at Yuna.

"Would you shut the hell up already!"

Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open, and her face paled.

"Rikku." Paine said.

I gasped at my reaction. I was tremendously stressed out.

"Yunie I am so sorry." I said.

She shook her head and gave me a small smile. Not only was she going to forgive me for my outburst, but also she wasn't even going to blame me for everything. Add nicest person in the world to that list. I slumped down into the couch again as she closed the catalogue.

"Lets have some ice cream, and watch a sappy movie." She said and got up to retrieve the said sweet treat.

Paine flipped on the TV and when Yuna got back, handed her the remote. We all ate chocolate ice cream, and watched some corny romance film that made us all bust out laughing. Just how we used to be together, with Paine, and Yunie married and me on my way I realized that maybe just maybe everything would be fine then I fell asleep only to wake when Gippal carried me to our bedroom.

_A/N: Okay wow like I said it has been such a long freaking time since I updated but wow I am done with this chapter. I should only have a few more, the wedding, the birth and the closing so I am almost done. So umm read review and all that good stuff. I have more stories to update so I will talk to you all later chow._


End file.
